Georgie
by sothernqt
Summary: Derek gets a visit from an old friend who needs his help. AddDer...I love them!..COMPLETE...but maybe an epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey everyone. I am going to see if you guys like this story. I do, but then again I wrote it. If you do please review and I will continue. Don't worry I will continue to update my other one.

-Derek's Trailer-

He sat and stared at his coffee. He had just come back from Joe's. He couldn't get the look of Addison's face out of his mind. Did he mean what he said? He didn't know. He had said what he felt at that moment. As he flipped through an old photo album he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, and hardly anyone knew where he lived. He slowly walked to the door, and opened it. There was Addison standing the snow, tears streaming down her red face. "Addison, what's wrong?" She stepped inside the trailer and shoved a manila envelope in his hands. She didn't say a word, but watched in silence. As he opened the envelope and pulled out the papers he began to feel nervous. He silently read the papers, and then stared up at her. "Why, Addison?"

She sighed. He could tell she was trying to keep from breaking down. "You don't love me anymore, Derek. You said it tonight. I knew that when you stayed with me, you weren't really with me. I am letting you out of your promise. You won't have to feel bad about quitting on us, because I am the one who is ending us. Please Derek just sign the papers. I have a flight to catch in an hour." She pulled a pen out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Addison, I told that I did not want to leave you. I just thought you should know that I was not completely over Meredith. You don't have to do this." He reached to touch her arm, but she pulled away.

"Yes I do. I love you Derek, and when you love someone, truly love them, you have to know when to let them fly away. I am giving you your wings Derek, even though it is killing me to do so. Please just sign the papers, and let me go." He stood and shook his head no. He couldn't let her do this, not to them. "Please Derek I am begging you!" She pleaded with him, and tears began to flow down her face. "Please I just need you to sign the papers. Please."

He could not refuse her, not when she was begging him. He slowly nodded and signed. He handed her the papers, but would not let go of her wrist. "Addison, please do not do this. We can fix this."

She gave him a small tear stained smile. "No we can't fix this. I'm too tired, too hurt, and too lifeless to fix it. I am giving up Derek, just like you wanted me to." She gently caressed his face. Memorizing all of its features. "Goodbye Derek."

As he watched her walk away he felt a strong pain in his chest. "Goodbye Addi."

-4 Years Later- Seattle Grace Hospital-

Dr. Derek Sheppard stood at the desk putting a chart away when he heard a small child's voice echoing through the area. He looked up to see a brown headed little girl running right at him. When she saw his face she grinned the biggest smile he had ever seen. The little girl looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Unca Derek! Unca Derek!" the child yelled happily. He could not figure out who this girl was, and how she knew him. None of that mattered, because now he was almost knocked over when she ran into his leg. He squatted down to her level. "Hello. What is your name?"

"Georgie Grace and you are Unca Derek!" She grinned a big grin.

Those eyes, he knew those eyes. Yes, he knew them very well. He smiled at the child and scooped her up into his arms. "How do you know me?"

"My mommy has pictures of you."

Now he was really confused. Who was this child, more specific who was her mother? And how did he know her? His answer was quickly answered when he heard an extremely familiar voice calling the girl's name. There she was running right toward him. She slowed when she saw her daughter in his arms. She gave him a small smile and approached.

"Gigi what have I told you about running away from mommy?" she asked with a motherly tone.

"Sorry mommy. I saw Unca Derek, and I wanted to say hi!" The little girl looked down sadly, and began playing with Derek's fingers.

"It is okay baby, just don't do it again. Okay?" the little girl nodded and looked behind Derek. Her eyes grew wide and she wiggled out of his arms. "Chief! Chief!" She yelled and ran to the older man. The chief of surgery quickly grabbed her and swung her around. They began to have an animated conversation, and the chief signaled his was going to take her with him. The girl's mom nodded and turned back to Derek.

"How have you been?" He asked quietly.

"I've been good." She looked down at her feet, and then back at him. "I'm not here to talk about old times; I am here to talk to you about Gigi."

He nodded and laying his hand on the small of her back slowly led her to an abandoned exam room. "What is wrong with her?" The woman was quiet and tears slowly slid down her cheeks. He walked over and wrapped her in his arms. "Shh...shh...everything is going to be okay. I will help you in any way I can."

"She has a brain tumor." she choked out. "I came here, because you were the only I trust to remove it." she lapsed back into another crying spell. "Please Derek, don't let anything happen to my little girl! Please, she is all I have."

Derek pulled her tighter to him, and sighed. "I will do everything I can to help her. I promise I will save your daughter Addi. I promise." As he held his ex-wife he began to wish that the past between them didn't exist. He wished he could just kiss her, and tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't.

A/N-Well what do you think? Huh, huh?


	2. The Roof

A/N- Hey thanks for the great reviews. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much.

**-Seattle Grace- Derek's POV-**

I smile as I watch Addison playing with Georgie in her room. They are sitting on the bed with Georgie in between Addison's legs playing with Barbies. I sigh thinking about how if I had stayed with Addi, that that little girl might have been mine. Unfortunantly we can't change the past. I wish I could, but I can't. I look intently at the face of the small child. It is so perfect, so detailed. Her freckles appeared as if they had been placed with pricision, and her demples were exactly the same spot on each cheek. Her big green eyes could not belong to anyone but Addison. As I watch her I don't notice Addison get up and come to stand beside me.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" she whispers.

I nod. "That she is." I turn to look at Addison, and watch her focus intently on the girl of our observations. "We are going to begin to run tests tomorrow." I say solomnly. "I guess you are going to stay here with her?" I knew the answer to my question, but asked anyway.

Addison nods slowly. "She needs me Derek, and I need her. Georgie is all I have." She quickly wipes away a tear that escaped from her eyes.

"Addison I know we are not on the best of terms, but I am here for you. I always will be." I say with passion. She simply nods accepting the offer, but not paying it much attention.

Georgie sticks her head out of her hospital room and peeks around the corner to see us. I give her a big smile and motion for her to come to me. She runs giddly and jumps into my open arms. "Unca Derek will you read to me?"

Before I can answer Addison butts in. "Honey, Uncle Derek is busy, but maybe later he can stop by."

Georgie gives me a pitiful look that I can not refuse. Man how does Addison do it? "Actually I am on a break, so I can read for a little while. Maybe your mommy could get a nap or something." I say talking to Addison more than Georgie.

"Yay!" She yells happily. "Mommy he can stay!"

"I heard that. Derek you really don't have to stay. If you are too busy I understand, and I am not that tired." She says taking Georgie from my arms.

"Addison you look exhausted. You should lie down for a little while, and then you will feel better, I promise." I take Georgie back from Addison and walk into her room leaving Addison in the hall. She just stands there looking confused. I walk back out to her and hand her a small key. "Here this is to the doctor's lounge. There are some beds in there you can sleep on one of those." With that I turn around to go back to Georgie. Addison watches for a moment, and then wearily wanders off to find somewhere to collapse.

**- Gorgie's room-**

Gorgie squats down and rummages through her big Dora the Explorer bag and finally pulls out a rather large book. She runs over to Derek and hands it to him. He lays it on the bed then picked her up and sat her beside him. He picked up the book and slowly opened it. It appeared to be Georgie's baby book. Georgie began to tell him what every picture was. "That is me! Inside my mommy's tummy." She grinned as she pointed to a picture of a very preagnant Addison. He had always imagined what she would have looked like pregnant, but seeing it was different. She looked happy, truly happy. As they continued to look there were many pictures of Georgie as a baby and toddler. As he turned the last page a large picture fell onto his lap. Georgie grabbed it and showed him. "This is a picture of you and mommy! It is the only one I have seen. Mommy doesn't let me look at her books." She said sadly. "This is how I knew what you looked like. Mommy said that I could call you Unca Derek, but you aren't my unca are you?"

He slowly shook his head."No, I'm not." He lovingly caressed the picture. It was one of their wedding photos that they had taken. They had worn casual clothes for some of their pictures, and this was one of them. Derek was lying on the grass propped up on one elbo, and Addison was lying in front of him. She was looking up at him and he was gazing down at her. They had been so happy then. He thought that they would always be, but things had turned out differently.

"Unca Derek do you love my mommy?"

He quickly looked at the young child. "Why do you ask?"

"What did she ask?" Addison said as she walked into the room.

Derek looked up startled. "I thought you were taking a nap."

"I slept for two hours. Did you two have so much fun that you lost track of time?" She went over and kissed Georgie's forehead.

"I was showing Unca Derek my book." she said proudly.

Addison looked at him with surprise. "I'm sorry you had to look at that. She carries it everywhere, I don't know why. Here let's put this up." Before she noticed Derek slipped the photo behind him. "Okay missy it is time for your nap."

"But mommy I not sleepy." she whinned while yawning.

"Well, if you want to be a good patient then you should listen to your mommy. She is a doctor you know." Derek said coming to Addison's aid.

Georgie sighed."Fine." She laid down in her bed and snuggled next to her stuffed animal. "Night Unca Derek. Will come visit tonight?"

"I'll do my best."

**-Georgie's room-11:00 pm-**

Derek slowly walked into Georgie's room shut the door quietly. He smiled as he looked at the little girl asleep in her mother's arms. Gigi's little socked feet stuck out from underneath her blanket anlong with her mom's. As he approached his eyes strayed from the brunette to the red head lying beside her. He gently brushed away a stray piece of hair from Addison's face. As he looked at her his heart jumped when her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She whispered softly.

"Hey."

"She staid awake as long as she could, but I'm afraid that you lost her about two hours ago." Addison slowly slipped out of the bed and covered up Georgie.

"I figured as much. I would have been by earlier, but I had an emergency surgery to do." He watched as Addison put on her coat and shoes. "Where are you going?"

"To the roof. I need some fresh air, I need to get out of here." She slowly walked past him. He stood silent watching her leave. Just as she was about to walk out the door she turned back to face. "You can come if you want. I wouldn't mind the company."

He smiled."Let me get my coat."

As they opened the door to the roof the chill of the night air hit their faces. Addison inhaled deeply. She walked over to the edge and stood next to it. As she looked up into the night sky she couldn't help but wish that Derek would wrap his arms around her and promise her that everything would be okay, but she knew he would do no such thing. What she did not know was that he was wanting to do the exact same thing, but was afraid that she would get angry. She turned around to face him. "So I might as well ask you now. Where is Meredith?" The question hurt, but she was dying to know.

He sighed. "We broke up. She fell in love with another man. I guess I saw it coming. We weren't happy any more."

Before Addison could stop herself she said what she had been longing to say for a long time. "Well it's not like we didn't see it coming. I mean you could really tell she was the type to stick with one man."

Derek was now too caught up to watch what he said. He looked into her eyes and glared evily. "Oh just like that guy who knocked you up, and then left you to raise a child on your own." The minute he finished Addison raised her right hand and slaped him across the face, hard. He held his hand over his cheek and stared at her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and then quickly walked away. He knew that what he had said was out of line, but so is what she said. He turned and walked away, decieding that it was time to go home.

As he walked to his car he saw a slim figure leaning against it. As he approached the figure came into focus. It was Addison. She walked close to him and stood, blocking his way to his car. She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, for what I said, and for slapping you." She looked into his eyes and let out a jagged breath. "It's just that Georgie's father, I...I loved him. He was all I ever needed." Derek didn't know if he could hear this, but he knew that he had to listen. "He left me for another woman. He never knew about Georgie, I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to feel tied down by her and later on resent her. Derek I know her father loves her, but I am scared to tell him. What should I do?"

"Addison any man deserves the right to know he is a father. You should tell him how you feel."

She slowly nodded as she walked closer to him. They were only inches away, and both of their hearts were racing. "Derek." she paused and breathed deeply. "You ...you have a daughter, and she is lying in that hospital."

He stood in shock. "What?" he stammered.

"I'm sorry, I...I..I can't do this." She cried and ran back into the hospital.

Derek stood frozen in that one spot. He had a daughter, a daughter by Addison. He was a father. All of these things ran through his head that night. He had many questions, but they would have to wait.

A/N- Well now you know who the father is. I hope you liked it.!


	3. Izzie Remebers

A/N- Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**-Local Park-**

Izzie sat and watched her god-daughter play in the sand. She had offered to take her for a couple hours while the doctors talked to Addison. The past two days had been spent running test and doing procedures. Izzie fondly remembered seeing Georgie for the first time. She had gone to New York to work with Addison for a few weeks. Georgie was only 8 months old at the time. Izzie then recalled the night that Addison had left so many years ago.

**-Flashback-**

"Dr. Sheppard." Izzie knocked on Addison's apparent door. "Dr. Sheppard, are you there?" She knocked again, but still no one came. "Addison please open the door." Slowly the door creaked open and Addison opened it for Izzie to come in. Izzie barely recognized her. She was wearing jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt, her hair was in a bun, and her usually calm eyes were red and puffy.

"If the chief sent you here to stop me, then you are wasting your breath." Addison quickly began folding clothes and shoving them in boxes.

"No, no one sent me. I came on my own volition." Izzie stood silent for a moment. "Dr. Sheppard you just can't up and leave."

"Why not?"

"Because you have a job here, a husband, and...and you are my mentor; I was hoping you could be my friend." She said timidly.

Addison stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Addison. "I have a job in New York, my husband just informed me that he is still in love with Meredith, and I am your mentor, but I was told not to be your friend." She turned around and continued her packing.

Izzie was persistent. "I still don't understand why you are leaving. Derek was with Meredith when you first arrived, but that didn't stop you from trying to fix things. Why are you giving up now?"

"Because I am pregnant Dr. Stevens!" Addison whipped around to face her. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks. "I am pregnant with the baby of a man who no longer loves me. I love him, so I am leaving. He doesn't need to be tied down to a woman he has no concern for."

"You're pregnant with Derek's baby."

"Yes!" Addison yelled and threw her hands up. Her breathing became ragged as she lowered her hands. "Yes." she whispered and laid her hands on her flat stomach. "Oh, God what am I going to do." She flopped down onto her sofa and placed her head in her hands. "How am I going to raise a baby without a father?" Her body began to shake with sobs.

Izzie cautiously sat down next to Addison. She knew that Addison was made of stone, but right now she was crumbling like sand. Izzie gently wrapped her arms around her mentor and tried to console her. "You will raise her or him the best you can. You can do it. I know you can."

Addison sat up and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Izzie. I mean it, thank you." Addison stood up and looked around her empty living room. "You know Dr. Stevens you could come back to New York with me. You could intern under my supervision, and then once you have completed that you will be a full time member of my staff. It is just an option."

Izzie stood shocked. She would love to have that position, that kind of training, but Seattle was her home. She had friends here, and a home. "Thank you Dr. Sheppard, but I am afraid I will have to decline your generous offer."

"I understand. You should probably be heading home, it is getting late. Again thank you for coming to check on me."

Izzie smiled warmly. "You are welcome."

She turned to leave, but Addison stopped her. "Dr. Stevens, Izzie, you are always welcome in New York. And when you finish your internship, if you want it, we will have a job waiting for you."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Izzie."

**-End of Flashback-**

Since that night Izzie and Addison had kept in touch. They had become close over the past four and a half years. Izzie saw Addison as a big sister, and she loved Gigi to death. She was the one who had nicknamed her Gigi, and felt proud that Addison still called her that sometimes. Izzie walked over to the sandbox and squatted next to Gigi. "Are you ready to go squirt?"

Gigi looked up at her and smiled. "Yes." She threw her hands up and Izzie picked her up quickly, and then spun her around.

As they walked back toward Izzie's car Gigi began playing with her badge. "Isthe did my mommy work with you?"

"Yeah she did, why do you ask?"

"Because she has one of these." she said pointing to the badge.

"Your mommy worked with me a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

Izzie placed Gigi in her car seat and buckled her in. "That doesn't matter anymore."

**-Seattle Grace Hospital-**

Derek and Addison sat in the conference room pondering what Dr. Smith had just told them. Dr. Smith was the child neurologist that Derek had brought in to help him. He was the best of the best. As Derek sat there he realized that he no longer thought like a doctor, but was thinking like a father. He had only known Georgie for a few days, but he loved her with all of his heart. He rotated his chair to face Addi. "I think we should let him do the operation."

"We? Since when have you been included in my decisions? Derek you haven't been a part of my life for almost five years, so don't try to be part of it now." She stood up angrily.

"Addison I have a right to state my opinion as Georgie's doctor, and her father."

"Derek you have been as much her father as the pope has!"

"Well, it's not like I had the option to be in her life."

Addison closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples. "I don't want to fight anymore Derek." She sighed and looked at him. "I want her to have the surgery. Tell Dr. Smith that I will sign the papers."

"Okay, I will bring them to you tonight." He walked closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her face. He gently laid his hand on her face. "You need to get some sleep Addi. You are useless to Georgie if you are always tired. When Izzie gets back I'll take care of Georgie, and you can take a nap." She started to protest, but he stopped her. "Doctors orders." He smiled smugly.

"Hey I am doctor too. I could just take my own orders and not obey yours." She smirked at him challengingly.

"But you won't do that, because you know I have more power seeing as this is the hospital I work at, and the chief would order you to do the same thing, so do not even try that angle."

"Fine I surrender, uncle, I will wave a little white flag, whatever. You won."

"Good not a sore loser." Becoming serious again he looked deep into her eyes. "I am worried about you Addi. I only want you to be okay."

Addison stiffened and backed away. "I will fine Derek. I'll see you tonight."

**-That evening - Georgie's room-**

Derek walked in and saw Addison tickling Georgie. They were both laughing hard and grinning from ear to ear. "Unca Derek save me!" Georgie cried in between laughs. Derek set the papers down and ran over to the bed. He stood there and acted like he was thinking. "Help Unca Derek!"

"Well I don't know if I can?"

"Why not?" she giggled.

"I can't unless your mommy agrees to have dinner with me tomorrow night at eight."

Addison quite tickling Georgie and stared at Derek. Georgie looked between the two and smiled. "Say yes mommy! Please!"

Addison sat silent for a moment looking between Georgie and Derek. They both had that same mischievous look on their face. She knew she could not get out of it, so she agreed. Georgie squealed with delight, and Derek simply grinned. "Now that that is settled I the papers you need to sign."

After Addi had signed the papers she looked up at Derek. "How long will her recovery time be?"

"We will need to keep her here at least a week, and then they will want you to stay in town for at least a month for checkups. You could go back home, but you would have to fly here every week."

Addison simply nodded and rubbed her forehead. "God, I am going crazy. What am I going to do? I...I..." Addison grabbed Derek's arm as she faltered.

"Addi are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just hungry. I haven't eaten anything today. My blood pressure is just low. Will you watch her while I go to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah, sure." Derek slowly let go of her arm. He was worried for her, she didn't look good, and her not eating meant something major was wrong. He watched her leave the room, and then he saw it. She wobbled, and then fell hard. "Addison!" he yelled as he ran out the door. He pushed away the nurses that had crowded around her. He checked her pulse. It was racing, and her forehead was hot. He scooped her into his arms. "Stay with Georgie, please. There is a phone number for Izzie Stevens. Call her and tell her what is going on." He told all this to a short blonde nurse who ran off to do as she was told. Derek grabbed the elevator and stepped in. "Come on Addi, wake up. Please wake up." He gently kissed her sweat laden forehead, and then prayed that she would be okay. He needed her to be okay. He needed her, not because she was his daughter's mother, but because he loved her, and he always would.

A/N- I know it is kinda short, but I wanted to leave it here. For those of you interested I will be updating my other story shortly. Read and review, please!


	4. I just kissed Derek!

A/N- I apologize for the delay! Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

-Addison's Hospital Room-

Derek sat next to Addison holding her limp hand. He began to think over their past, and how messed up life was now. Life wasonceso easy, but now every day was like a battle in a war that would never end. "Hey, Addi, will you wake up please?" He said softly. "Aw, come on Addi I know you want to see my handsome face." He chuckled thinking what her response would have been if she had heard him. "Okay, if you will wake up I promise to keep my hair like this. The way you like it."

"You're not lying are you?"

Derek jumped and looked up at Addison's open eyes. "No, I'm not lying." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

She closed her eyes and moved a little in the bed. "Well, I have a pounding headache and my wrist is sore." She lifted her left wrist and saw that there was splint on it.

Without waiting for her question Derek explained. "When you fainted you landed on your wrist, and obviously hit your head. Your wrist is just sprained, not broken. Addison, why haven't you been eating?"

She sighed. She didn't really want to deal with this right now, but she knew she had to. "I have tried, honestly I have, but everything I do eat is junk food and that I usually have to force down. I haven't always been like this. It started when Georgie got sick." She looked down at her hands in her lap. " I was always too worried about her to eat or sleep. I guess it finally caught up with me."

Derek reached over and squeezed her hand. "It's okay to cry. It is okay to asksomeone to help you with Georgie."

With that Addison began to cry softly. "It was like this when she was born. She would cry all the time, and I still had to work. I couldn't sleep, and then I was too tired to eat or do anything else. Then when she was older she had to be in daycare all day, and she would always cry 'Mommy don't leave me!' just as I was leaving. Now here I am in a hospital bed when I should be holding my baby. What kind of mother am I Derek? Don't answer that, because I know. I am a horrible one, I can't even take care of her when she is sick. I just can't do it! I never thought I could make it this far. God, I just want some help, some support, something, anything." she laid there and began to cry as she poured her heart out to him. It had been a long time since they had been this open with one another.

Derek crawled into the bed next to Addison. He wrapped her in his arms and rocked her gently. "You are a great mother. Do you know how I know?" She simply shook her head. "Because I see how happy Georgie is with you. She loves you with all of her heart Addi. You are giving her all you have to give. How can sheask for anything more."

These words seemed to comfort her and she soon quit crying. She looked at his scrubs, and sat back. "Look you're all wet."

"I won't melt." he said sweetly.

"Man, I swear I am more emotional than when I was pregnant." She laughed lightly as she wiped her face. "So, I guess our date is off."

"No, just postponed. We decided to postpone Georgie's surgery to the day after tomorrow, since we didn't know how you would be. So we can have our date tomorrow night. And you are in no way getting out of it, so don't even try."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I always thought that your calling was to be a lawyer, and not a doctor."

Derek stood and checked her monitor and then her chart. "Well, everything looks good, so your doctor should discharge you tonight. I guess I will see you tomorrow." He walked over and kissed Addison on the forehead. "Goodnight, and get some sleep tonight."

"I will, goodnight." She said softly as he walked toward the door. "Oh Derek what should I wear tomorrow, I don't have anything nice with me."

"Don't worry, I will have it taken care of." With that he left and shut the door. Addison was nervous about the dinner, but excited at the same time. She laid back on her bed and waited patiently to be discharged.

-The Next Day-

Derek walked quickly down the hall towards the O.R. He accidentally bumped into Izzie causing her to fall onto an unused stretcher.

"Hey, why don't you watch..." Izzie said angrily. Before she could finish she looked up into the face of Dr. Sheppard. "Sorry, Dr. Sheppard."

"No, don't apologize. It was my fault. Oh, by the way I have a favor to ask."

"Of me?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah, you know what size Addison wears right?" She nodded her head, not sure where this was going. "Well, we have a date, not really a date per say, more of a friendly dinner, anyway she needs something to wear. Would you mind running and picking something up for her?"

"Sure, is it a fancy restaurant,you know nice dress or cocktail dress?"

He thought for a second then answered as he reached into his back pocket fishing out his wallet. "A nice dress, and here is my credit card. You can charge the dress, shoes, purse, whatever she needs on here." He handed it to her and she gleefully took it. " By the way please don't mention this to her, I want the dress to be a surprise."

"Whatever you say Dr. Sheppard." Derek turned and walked away. Izzie stood there smiling from ear to ear. She knew the perfect dress for Addison. Izzie was definitely going to make Addison look so good, that she would make Derek squirm. Izzie checked her watch. Only thirty minutes before her shift was over, then it was shopping time.

-That evening- Georgie's room-

"Addison come out here, now!" Izzie yelled impatiently.

"Yeah momma I want to see how pretty you look!" Georgie said impatiently.

"Fine, but I am telling you this is not me." She reluctantly opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Oh my gosh, Addison you look wonderful. I would kill for your figure." Izzie smiled as she took in her handy work. The dress looked wonderful, the jewelry accentuated her bare chest, and her hair looked perfect.

"Mommy you look like a princess." Georgie said in astonishment.

"Thank you sweety, but I am no princess." She lovingly tapped Georgie's little stubby nose, making the girl giggle.

"So when is he picking you up?" Izzie asked as she handed Addison her purse and wrap.

"In about five minutes. God, I am so nervous. I don't know why, I mean we are just going to dinner." She paced the floor, not able to sit for fear she would wrinkle her dress.

"Mommy you are nervous, because you love Unca Derek." Georgie stated mater of factly.

Addison just stared at her daughter, who paid no attention to the surprised looks she was receiving. Addison ignored her daughter's statement and went on getting ready. "Well are you going to be good for Izzie?" Georgie nodded and smiled. Just as Addi was hugging her daughter there was knock at the door. Izzie went and opened it allowing Derek to step in.

Derek's eyes immediately went to the woman in the hunter green satin dress. The back was cut in a v-shape and stopped at the dip of her back. She turned to face him causing him to lose his breath. The front also dipped low accentuating all of her positive aspects. It was simple, but elegant. She was wearing what appeared to be a real diamond necklace and earrings. His heart stopped for a moment thinking that Izzie had spent that much money.

As if reading his mind Addison answered him. "Don't worry, they're not real." She said touching the necklace.

He chuckled. "That's good. Well, we should go." He said looking at his watch."I have reservations I can't lose."

Addison put her wrap on and grabbed her purse. "Let's go." She said taking his proffered arm. As they walked out he looked over at her curled hair, and smiled. This was right where he was supposed to be.

-Fantoli Restaurant-

"Derek, how did you ever get reservations on such a short notice? I mean this is like the hardest restaurant to get into." She said as she looked at the fancy surroundings.

"I have connections. I went to high school with the owner, and so he told me anytime I needed help getting reservations that I could call him. I wanted to take you somewhere you had never been." He pulled out her chair and pushed her up to the table.

"Since when do you have 'connections'?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know. I just woke up one day and bam! I had connections." He said with a laugh. They both laughed lightly, and then sat in silence. Finally Derek broke the uncomfortable lapse of quiet. "Order whatever you want, don't worry about the price."

They sat and talked about this and that while they waited for their food. Once it arrived they remained relatively silent, except to ask if the other person's food was good. Finally Addison asked what she had been wanting to ask. "So, why did you really ask me out to dinner?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Listen Derek, I know you have a reason, now what is it?"

He sighed and laid his fork down. "The other day I was thinking about something, and I ...well...I have a house on the land I bought. It is pretty new, it was just finished last year, and I have a lot of extra space." Addison stared at him waiting for the real reason he was making this speech. "Anyways I thought that maybe you and Georgie could stay with me, until she was able to go home." He saw that Addi was about to protest, so he charged ahead. "Think about it. Just last night you were saying that you didn't know how you were going to take care of her, and how hard it is for you. If you stay with me I can help you."

"Derek we can't impose on you like that."

"I want you to stay, please. I could get to know Georgie, spend some time with her." He looked down at his plate then back at her. "I could spend Christmas with my daughter."

How could she refuse him when he put it like that. "I guess we can stay, but the minutewe are in the way you have to let us know."

"Deal." he said as he extended his hand.

"Deal." she said as they shook on their agreement.

-Seattle Grace Hospital- ER entrance-

Derek and Addison stood close to each other and smiled. "I had a nice evening." She said sweetly.

"Me too."

Addison stood still for a minute to see if he would do anything. Seeing that he was not she sighed, said goodnight, and turned to go inside. They both stopped and walked back towards each other. Derek grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He let go, said goodnight, and walked away swiftly leaving her breathless. She smiled and touched her lips. Maybe they could fix things between them? Maybe. Just as she was thinking this her phone rang. "Hello"

"Hey baby!"

"Brian, oh it is so good to hear from you."

"You too, hey listen I am going to be in Seattle for a couple of weeks and wanted to know if we could go on a date while I am there?"

Addison looked up to see Derek drive off. She didn't know what to say. She wanted things to work out with Derek, but Brian was ready and their relationship didn't need any work. She sighed. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Okay, love you bye."

"Bye." She hung up and walked into the hospital. As she rode in the elevator up to Georgie's room it hit her. She had just kissed Derek! Her fallen spirits were now lifted once again. She knew that they could fix it if they tried, but where did Brian come in? And how was she going to tell Derek that she had a boyfriend?

A/N- A boyfriend for Addison. You didn't think that a woman who looked like her would just sit around and do nothing did you?LOL. I hope you enjoy..and please don't hurt me.


	5. I have a boyfriend

A/N-Sorry for the delay. Here it is.

**-Georgie's Room-6 am-**

Addison slowly opened her eyes expecting to find a small curly headed little girl sleeping next to her, but instead she found a note taped to the bed. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she reached for the note and read it.

_Dear Addie,_

_Took Gigi to the cafeteria for some ice cream. Be back soon._

_Derek_

Addison rolled her eyes. That was all she needed, a hyper four year old. She pulled her sweatshirt on and put her hair into a messy bun. She honestly didn't care what she looked like. She chuckled at this thought. Four years ago she would be petrified for anyone to see her like this, but having children changes you in many different ways. As Addison walked into the cafeteria she quickly spotted her messy daughter and not so clean ex-husband. He was trying to help her keep the ice cream off of her gown, but he was failing terribly. She laughed hard as Georgie accidentally creamed Derek in the face with her fudge bar. She decided to save him before it was too late. She walked over to them and smiled as Georgie hoped up and ran towards her. Derek grabbed Georgie before she could get her chocolate all over Addison. "Gotcha!" He yelled as he grabbed her. Georgie giggled loudly, and the whole cafeteria laughed at the little girl's infectious giggle.

"I probably should have told you that I was taking her this morning, but I didn't want to wake you." He said as he sat Georgie on the table.

Addison grabbed some napkins and began to clean Georgie off. "Yeah, and I could have told you that she doesn't do ice cream so well. Might have saved you from the wound." She smiled as Derek tried to remove the ice cream from his face.

Derek stood back and watched as Addison went into mom mode, and liked her finger, then rubbed it on Georgie's cheek. The little girl squirmed, but was too weak to get away from her mother's grasp. Once Addi was done she stood back and helped Georgie off of the table. "So what did you two talk about?" She asked.

Georgie ran and grabbed Derek's hand. "Unca Derek said he is my daddy!" She looked up at him and smiled, then looking at her mother she continued. "Is that true Mommy?"

Addison looked at Derek slightly annoyed then at her small child. "Yeah baby, that is true."

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Really?" Both of her parents nodded happily. "Yay! I have a mommy and a daddy!" she yelled then hugged Derek. He picked her up and smiled. Addison walked toward them and reached over to take Gigi.

"Come on squirt. Let's get you cleaned up, and then you know what we are going to do this afternoon."

"Yes, Unca Derek, I mean Daddy." she smiled at this "Is going to help the doctor fix me. Right?"

"Right, and I am not going to let anything happen to you. Okay?" Derek said lovingly. He spoke to Georgie, but looked at Addi. She nodded and unconsciously pulled her daughter closerto her.

**-Scrub room-12:00 - Derek's POV-**

I stand and watch as they prep. Georgie for her surgery. I start to wash my hands, then my forearms, and then my elbows. Making sure I get every inch clean. I hear a knock on the door and see Addison come in. She gives me a small smile. "Are you going to scrub in?" I ask. I knew that I could get her in, especially with her reputation.

She shook her head. "No, I can't watch them cut into her. I know that sounds retarded, it's just that she's not just a patient to me, she is my daughter."

I've dried my hands off by now and I am just staring at her. I walk towards her, but she backs away. "Derek you will have to scrub again." Not paying attention I grab her around her waist and pull her to me. "Then I will scrub again." I run my hand through her hair and sigh. "Addi I promise to take care of **our** daughter." She pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Are you going to be okay? I don't have to scrub in if you need me."

She smiles a genuine smile and shakes her head. "No I need you in there with her. I will be fine." She places her soft hand on my cheek. She leans in and kisses me softly, I begin to deepen it, but she pulls away. "Go save our daughter."

I nod and turn back to wash again. "I promise to take care of her Addi."

She stops to look at me. "I know you will."

**-O.R.- Derek's POV-**

"Okay Georgie, we are going to give you some medicine that is going to make you sleepy, then you are going to take a long nap." said the anesthetist.

"Where's my mommy?" she asks on the verge of tears.

I walk over to her and look at her. "Georgie it's me, daddy. You are going to be okay, I promise. When you wake up you can see mommy. Okay?"

She nodds. "Okay daddy. I love you." she whispers as she becomes sleepy.

My hearts jumps, she just told me that she loves me, I almost want to cry. "I love you too." I whisper as she closes her small eyes. Taking a deep breath I say calmly. "Okay people lets get started."

**-Surgery Waiting Room- Addison's POV-**

It's been four hours, and I haven't heard a thing! Why can't someone just tell me what is going on? I guess I know how my patient's families feel, and let me tell you it is not good. I have tried reading, watching television, and even sleeping but nothing is working. I should march into that O.R. and demand an explanation. Although Derek would probably kick me out, and then I would really look like an insane person. I see Izzie walk towards me, and I am relieved to see a familiar face.

"Hey, have you heard anything yet?"

"No, I am still waiting." I say as I twidle my thumbs.

Izzie reaches over and takes my hands in hers. "She is going to be okay."

For some reason when she said it seemed like she was telling the truth. I could not count the times people had told me that today, but right then I believed it.

**-Surgery Waiting Room-1 hour later-**

Derek emerges from behind the swinging doors and looks over at Addison. She looks into his eyes that are emotionless. All she could think was that she had lost her little girl. She walked to meet him halfway. "Well," she said anxiously.

"She pulled through like a champion." He said as his smile crept across his face.

Addison let out a breath she had been holding. She grabbed him and pulled him to her burrying her head in his shoulder. "Thank you, thank you." she whispered.

"No problem." He said softly. "Do you want to see her?" Addison wiped her eyes and nodded vigorously. They walked hand in hand to the recovery ward. "Now she is still grogy, but she should be fully awake here in a little while."

"Derek I know how this works." she said with a hint of a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I know you know everything." He said happily.

"That's right, and don't forget it." She laughed at his face, then slowly opened the door to Georgie's room.

"Mommy?" Georgie said sleepily.

"I'm here baby." she said as she took Georgie's small hand.

"I had a dream."

"You did, what was it about?"

"You and daddy had a baby. I had a baby brother." As she said this her little eyes fluttered shut.

Derek and Addison both felt very uncomfortable, and didn't know what to say. "So when do you want me to help you move some of your stuff into the house?" he asked changing the subject.

"Um...I am having some of it shipped to your house this Friday, and she should come home Sunday, so I guess this Saturday. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, Saturday sounds fine."

**-Saturday- Derek's house-**

Georgie had been healing great. She had had all the nurses wrapped around her little pinky. She even convinced one of them to put on a pink bandange instead of white. Derek had requested the day off so he could help Addie unpack all of their stuff, and boy did they have a lot of stuff. "Good grief Addi, did you ship the whole appartment." Derek grunted as he picked up yet another box and carried up the stairs to Georgie's room.

"Ha ha, you think you are so funny, well your not. So hush and get another box."

"Yes mam." he gave her a mock salute and marched downstairs.

Three hours later they had completly unpacked all of Georgie's room and had it set up for her. Next they started to work on Addi's. Derek sat on the bed and began to unpack a box of clothes while Addison worked on the bathroom. "So where was this when we were married?" He asked holding up a skimpy little black neglage. "This is definantly Victora's Secret issue." He said with a chuckle.

Addison walked out of the bathroom and looked at what he was holding up. She ran over to him and tried to take it away. "You little pervert. You would unpack my underwear box." He laughed and grabbed the box running across the hall to his room. "Derek, give them back now!" she yelled as she chased him.

"Never!" he laughed evily. Addi glared at him and he started to calm down. "Okay, as long as you tell me when you got this."

"Fine, but will you give the box back once I tell you?" he nodded and she sighed. "Izzie bought it the night we went out on our date. I stuck it in the box once I got here, so I would remember to get rid of it. Happy now?"

Derek just stared at her. "Were you wearing this that night?"

"Yes, now can I please have it back?" she asked sticking her hand out for it.

"You know the good thing about us?" Addison just stood there waiting for him to explain. "I've seen you naked, and now I've seen this so it doesn't take much energy to picture you in this." He knew this would simply irritate her more, which is exactly what he wanted.

"Derek Matthew Sheppard I am going to kill you!" she dove across his bed to get him, but he was too quick. He came behind her and pinned her to the bed. He stratled her and stared into her eyes. They both breathed shallow breaths. "Derek," she whispered. He placed his finger to her lips, then leaned in and kissed her hard. They kissed over and over, each time they wanted more. Things were quickly getting out of hand. Addison couldn't let this happen, not again. "Derek,"

"What?" he asked breathless.

"I...I..." she looked into his dark eyes. "I have a boyfriend. We haven't been together, but we have dated for a long time. His name is Brian Harris, and he is a lawyer in New York. I ... I wanted you to know." Derek just stared at her with hurt in his eyes. He moved off of her and sat next to her on the bed. "You had Meredith, and I needed someone. We were divorced, I never thought I would see you again. I thought you hated me." she said sadly."He is coming to Seattle for a week, we are supposed to see each other." She looked down at her hands, then up at him. "I'll break it off with him if you want me to."

"No, don't do that." he sat quietly. "I am going to go for a walk." he said softly.

Addison sat on the bed and sighed. How did he not know how much he was hurting her. All he had to do was say "Yes, stop seeing him." and she would have in a minute. Now all she could do was to try and move on, again, but this time would be harder than the last.

A/N- So what do you think? I love it when you guys review, so please do so.


	6. Just Enjoy the Moment

A/N- Yeah, another update this soon. Yes, clutch your hearts...LOL! I have written the next update for Like We Never Loved At All I just have to type it. Hope you enjoy!

**-SGH-Derek's POV**-

Why didn't I just tell her the truth? Why didn't I say "Yes, stop seeing him."? Because she deserves to be happy, and I can't give that to her. I don't think I ever could. I mean I am the reason she cheated, the reason she had to be a single mother, the reason she is hurting right now. I am looking at my daughter and wondering how I could ever leave her. If Addison does stay with this Brian guy then she will probably move back to New York, and I know she will take Georgie with her. I may lose Addison, but I refuse to lose Georgie. Addison is getting her dressed, well attempting to. Georgie is not making it easy by squirming. I swear I think that kid has ADD. I chuckle at my diagnoses. Addison looks so helpless, maybe I should help her. "Georgie why are you not letting mommy put your clothes on?" I ask in a fatherly tone. I didn't know I had a fatherly tone, well guess I do now.

"Because I don't wanna leave daddy." she said sticking her bottom lip out.

I sit down on the bed and put her in my lap. "Why do you not want to leave?"

"Because I won't get to see Isthe, and George, and Christina, and..." now she is beginning to cry, and I really feel bad.

I pull her to me and try to comfort her. "I promise they can all visit you at home, and you can come and visit them. Okay?" She sniffles and nods her head. "Now will you let mommy get you dressed?" she nods and leans over to Addison. "I am going to go get her papers for you to sign, and then once she is discharged I will drive you two home. I wish I could stay this afternoon, but I have to work."

"That's fine we will probably both take a nap this afternoon, so you won't miss much." Addison says while she yawns. I hope she didn't notice me staring at her stomach when her shirt rose up. I think to myself, then chuckle at the image of her face if she found out.

"Well I will be right back." I say then turn to leave.

"Daddy."

I turn to see a very upset Georgie sitting half dressed on her bed. "What is it pumpkin?"

"Why didn't you kiss mommy? Chief always kisses Del, so you need to kiss mommy."

I wish I could explain to her that it is not that easy. Slowly I walk towards Addi, hoping she won't kill me for doing this. I gently slid my arm around her waist and lean in placing my lips softly on hers. To my surprise she kisses me back. We pull away and look at each other. There is so much history between us, and all of the unanswered questions are lying in her eyes. One day I will give her the answers, and hopefully she will answer mine.

"That was much better." Georgie says as if she approves.

"Well I am glad that my four year old approves of the way I kiss." I say as I tousle her hair. "Bye pumpkin." I kiss her forehead lightly, then turn to Addison. "I will be back in a few minutes."

"We will be right here. Hopefully fully dressed and packed." She says as she rolls her eyes.

I just smile and leave to go finish up the papers.

**-Sheppard Residence-**

Derek pulled up to the house and stopped the car. "Here we are, home sweet home."

Georgie jumped out of her car seat and ran to the front door. "Can we go in mommy?"

"Yes, just give daddy a minute to open the door." she says watching her overly excited daughter almost knock Derek over trying to get in.

Georgie ran in and stood amazed in the foyer. "Wow!" she whispered. "Where is my room?" she asked with big eyes. Derek pointed up the stairs. Before she could get exact directions she was halfway up the stairs.

"I hope she can find it." Derek said looking at Addison as they slowly climbed the stairs.

"Derek it is the only one with toys, trust me she will find it before you could." She smiles as she hears her daughter squealing about all her toys. "Told ya."

They walked in and watched as Georgie ran from toy to toy not knowing which one to play with first. "Well I have to get back to the hospital, but will you guys be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I am going to give her a few minutes to calm down, and then she is going to take a nap." Addison said smiling at Georgie playing with her baby doll. They had left it in New York on accident, and boy did Addison hear about it. Georgie had cried all the way from the airport to the hospital, wanting her "Sara".

"I will see you this evening then. I should be home by seven."

"Okay I am going to try and make dinner, I don't know what though."

Derek stood at the front door and turned back to look at her. "You know I always liked your chicken fettuccini, if I have the ingredients do you think you could make that?" He asked with a child like smile.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Planning what?" he asked innocently.

"Planning on asking me to make that." she placed one hand on her hip, and the other on the door face.

He looked down at his feet then back up at her. "I went and bought the ingredients four days ago."

"Ha! I knew it, you little..."

Derek kissed her quickly on the lips and then turned to run to his car, before she could cause any bodily harm.

**-3 Hours Later-**

Addison sat on her bed reading over some medical journals that she had on her laptop. She sighed and looked across the hall into Derek's open bedroom. Closing the laptop, she stood and walked across to his room. She felt bad for snooping, but she wanted to know what he was like now. She sat on his messy bed and looked around the room. Lying on the floor by his dresser was a large white book that looked familiar. She walked over and picked it up. That's when she recognized it; it was the scrapbook she had made of their wedding photos. She crawled onto the bed and crossed her legs. As she flipped through the pages of her past she began to cry. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why did she do what she did? She hated herself more than anyone could have ever understood. She flipped the last page and was surprised to find a picture of her and Derek loose in the back. She flipped it over and saw his hand writing. "_To be like that once again, would be like heaven to my heart."_ It was dated only about a week ago, so she knew that he had to have gotten it from Gigi. Right at that moment she felt like the worst person in the world. She had felt this way before, but right now it was the worst. She unplugged the phone and slid down in between the blankets and the bed. Holding the picture close she began to cry. She cried the hardest she had in a long time. She cried for Derek, she cried for Georgie, and she cried for the pain she had caused both of them. Soon she was asleep, left alone with onlyher pain and guilt to keepher company.

**-2 Hours Later- SGH-**

Derek hung up his cell phone once again. He had been trying to get a hold of Addi for the past hour, but she never picked up, not her cell, not even the house phone. He was beginning to panic. What if something happened to her or Georgie? What if they were hurt? What if... was all he could think about. He checked his schedule to see if he had anymore cases left, and was relieved to see that he didn't. Quickly he left the hospital and sped home. When he pulled into the driveway he barely had the car in park before he got out. "Addison! Addison!" he yelled as he walked in.

"Shhhh." she scolded coming from the kitchen. "Gigi is asleep."

He grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Are you crazy? Why didn't you answer any of my calls? Did you know how worried I was? I thought that you were hurt, or something had happened to Gigi. I thought that you could be dead! Do you understand how worried I was?" He was yelling so loud that there was no way he could have not awaken Georgie. His eyes were furious, but they softened when they saw the fear in Addison's. He was scaring her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I laid down to take a nap and unplugged the phone, and I guess I just forgot to plug it back in." She looked down at her feet.

He released his grip on her shoulders, and then wrapped her in his arms. "No, I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just so worried." He pushed her gently away, so he could see her face. "You have no idea how concerned I was. I mean I left the car running."

She chuckled lightly. "Did you put it in park?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I did do that." He stood staring in her eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes, except that every time he almost lost himself he would always see what he saw that fateful day so long ago; his wife with another man. He looked away and then back at her. "Something smells good."

"Yep, it's what you asked for. You should probably go turn the car off."

"Good idea. I will be right back."

Addison watched him leave and thought to when he was staring at her. She often wondered what he saw when he looked at her like that. He would always get this painful look in his eyes when he did, which made her hurt even more.

**-That evening-**

Dinner had gone well, in fact it was one of the best times Addison and Derek had spent together in a long time. AsAddison was getting ready for bed Georgie toddled in. "Mommy." she said meekly.

"What are you doing up? I thought daddy tucked you in a while ago."

"Why don't you and daddy share a bed? Del and Chief share one. I know 'cause I slept in it with them one time 'cause I was scared. So why don't you and daddy?"

Addison sighed. Why did life have to be so complicated? "Well, sweetie that is a hard question to answer. Mommy and daddy have a problem."

Georgie stood and thought for a moment then smiled. "I fix it mommy." She grabbed Addi's hand and pulled her towards Derek's room. He was just getting under the blankets and looked up at them in surprise. Georgie pulled Addi to the bed and urged her to sit down. Addison complied and put her feet under the blankets that Georgie was trying to pull up. "There I fixed it. Night mommy, night daddy." She ran giddily out of the room and back to her bed.

Derek and Addison both lay there uncomfortably. "So...what do we do?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I can't just go back to my room, or she will ask more questions. How about I just stay here until we are sure she is asleep, and then I can go back to my room."

"Okay sounds like a good plan." He reached over and turned the lamp out. They both lay sill, neither one wanting to move. Derek sighed and turned to face Addi. "Okay so if you are going to be here for a while we might as well get comfortable."

Addison breathed a sigh of relief and turned on her right side. She came face to face with Derek and smiled. "Hi." she said softly.

"Hi back."

They both just stared at each other, then Addison asked him a deep question. "When you look at me, what do you see?"

Derek was taken aback. "What?"

"When you look at me like you did today at the door, what do you see? I know it is not good, and that it hurts you to see it, butwhat is it?" She looked at him with the innocence of a child asking their parent a simple question.

"I see a lot of things Addi."

"Derek don't do that, don't run away. Just answer the question." she said frustrated.

"Fine, you want the truth? I see you with Mark, okay that is what I see."

Addison closed her eyes and rolled away from him. She knew that she brought this upon herself, but it still hurt. Derek sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then he looked over to her still form. "But before I see that I see a woman who I loved with all me heart. Someone who I vowed to never stop loving no matter what. Someone who has held my heart for as long as I have lived. Someone who gave me a beautiful daughter. Someone I still love." he paused for a moment and just looked at her. "But that is when I start to see someone who hurt me, who...who cheated on me."

Addison lay silent on the bed. "I don't blame you for hating me." she said softly.

"Addi I don't hate you, I was angry, now all I am is hurt. I hate myself for letting you slip away when all we had to do was talk, and Mark would have never happened."

She turned to face him and cupped his face in her hand. "Don't hate yourself, if anyone hate me."

Derek mimicked her hand with his own on her face. "How could I ever hate you?"

She gave him a sweet smile. "How did we get here Derek?"

"We just drifted, I guess." He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her closer to him.

She draped her arm on his waist and placed the other one directly on his chest. "Do you think we can ever get back to where we were?"

He laid in thought for a moment. "No, because we have so much history, but I think we could feel the same again."

Addi laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Derek I..."

"No, don't say anything. Let's just enjoy the moment okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight Derek." she whispered.

"Goodnight Addison."

A/N- So what do you think? Are we likeing it? Please review I love to hear your opinion...good or bad!


	7. Talkin 'Bout the Rain

A/N- Okay so I know that I haven't put in a disclaimer yet, so here goes. All of the characters that appear on ABC's show Grey's Anatomy belong to Shonda Rimes. But Georgie...muhahah...she is mine! Yeah, be jealous. 

**-Sheppard Residence-**

It had been a week since Georgie and Addison had moved in with Derek. They learned that they both couldn't go to bed until Georgie was asleep, or she would ask more questions, and they didn't know how to answer them. Derek and Addison were getting along, but their relationship was still stressed. Georgie always helped to break the ice. She would always say something or do something that would make both of them feel more comfortable. Addison sat drumming her pen against the legal pad which lay in front of her daring her to forget to write something down. She was making a grocery list for Derek, he had promised to go by the grocery on his way home. As she sat racking her brain to make sure she didn't miss something her cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey babe." said the familiar voice.

"Hey Brian how are you?" she asked with as much fake enthusiasm as she could muster.

"I'm good; I can't wait to see you. Listen I coming into town tonight, and wanted to take you to dinner, would that be okay?"

Addison didn't want to say yes, but honestly she didn't have a valid reason to say no. "Sure that sounds great. What time?"

"Oh say about 7:30. I'll pick you up. Where are you staying?"

"Um it is way out in the middle of nowhere, how about I just meet you at your hotel?"

"Sure if you say so. I am staying at the Sheraton, room 605." Addison heard him release a happy sigh. "Gosh, I can't wait to see you. Well, I guess I will talk to you later. Love you."

"Me too." she said stiffly.

"Bye Ad."

"Bye Brian." With that she hung up and laid her face in her hands.

"Mommy." Georgie said loudly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah baby." Addison picked up Georgie and set her in her lap.

"When are you having the baby?"

Addison looked at her startled. "What are you talking about? Georgie mommy is not having a baby."

"But you kissed daddy, and Steph said that when your mommy and daddy kiss that they have a baby." She looked up at Addison with her big green eyes.

Addison sighed. Steph was one of Georgie's little playmates from New York. "Sweetie babies don't come from kissing."

"Then where do they come from?" She asked as she played with her baby doll.

"They come from...heaven." Addison prayed that would be enough to satisfy her.

"Oh, okay. Thank you mommy. Now I know I have to **pray** for a baby brother or sister." She grinned, jumped off of Addi's lap and ran up to her room.

Addi just laughed. She stood up and went to the stove to make a cup of tea. She was worried about the date, and how it would go. She cared for Brian, but she was in love with Derek. She knew that her relationship with Derek was different, but she couldn't help feel that it wasn't over.

"Hey, I'm home." Derek called out from the door.

Addison left the stove to go and greet him. She was almost bulldozed by Georgie who ran down the stairs and into her father's open arms. "Daddy! You're home!" she screamed.

"Yeah I got off early. How was your day?"

Georgie shrugged. "Good." She wiggled from his arms and ran back upstairs.

"My gosh does she ever run out of energy?" Derek asked exhausted.

"Not that I know of; she has always been like that." Addison looked down at her feet then back up at him. "Do you think you could watch Georgie tonight?" She asked following him into the kitchen.

"Yeah no problem, why?" He asked as he grabbed a bottled water out of the refrigerator.

"I...Brian is coming to Seattle tonight, and he wants to take me to dinner."

Derek stood silent. "Yeah, I can watch her, but I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. I will be home by midnight, at the latest."

"You mean Brian is not going to get lucky tonight?" He asked jokingly.

"I am not discussing my sex life with you." she said haughtily.

"Aww come on Addi. I used to be part of it; I think I deserve to know about it." He said following her into the living room.

She turned back to face him. "The last time you were a part of my sex life you got me pregnant. I would rather not do that again right now thank you." she said in a hushed voice.

Derek walked towards her and placed his mouth right against her ear. "You have to admit we had fun making her." he said in a soft whisper.

If only Derek knew what that did to her. Addison stepped back and raised her eyebrows. "That is the end of this discussion. Can you watch her or not?"

He smiled a schoolboy smile. "I can watch her. I can't believe you are denying me a few details."

Wanting to give him a taste of his own medicine she walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Who said I was denying you anything." with that she walked away leaving him with chills.

God, he loved that woman. She was the only one who knew how to love him, and how to irritate him at the same time. He would watch Georgie, but he would be miserable knowing she was with some other man. He would ignore his feelings, and simply do as she asked. He only wanted to make her happy.

**-That Evening-**

Addison was running around the house trying to get ready in time for her to call a cab, and then meet Brian at his hotel. "Has anyone seen my Jimmy Chooblack high heals?" she yelled from upstairs. Derek and Georgie were sitting on the couch watching Arial and eating popcorn while Addison was panicking.

"No, did you check in the box in the hall?" Derek yelled back up at her.

"Dad who is Timmy Shoo?" Georgie asked wide eyed.

Derek chuckled at her attempt on the name. "**Jimmy Choo** is a famous shoe maker."

"Oh." she said and then turned back to watch her movie.

"Okay I think I am ready. I have my shoes, purse, cell, keys, lipstick, money, and license. Now all I need is my coat, and to call a cab." She walked into the living room and laid her purse down to go get her coat.

"You look pretty mommy." Georgie said in aww as Addison came back in the room.

"Thank you sweetie." She leaned down and lightly kissed Georgie's forehead.

"She's right, you look amazing." Derek said as he stood to help her with her coat.

Addison turned her face slightly and was almost nose to nose with him. "Thank you." she said softly. There was a moment, small and priceless, shared between them. They just stared into each other's eyes, and lost themselves for a fleeting moment.

Snapping out of the moment Derek pulled her hair out of her coat and fixed the collar. "You know I could take you to the hotel, and that way you wouldn't have to call a cab."

"No, I can't ask you to do that."

Derek held up his hand to silence her. "I insist, and while we are in town Georgie and I can grab some pizza from Tom's."

"Yeah!" Georgie squealed and jumped down off of the couch. "Please mommy can we come?" She asked with big eyes.

"Sure, I would like the ride." she looked down at Georgie and smiled. "Now don't you eat too much young lady."

"I won't, I promise." she said seriously.

"Well come on then, we better go if we want to get you to your date on time." He picked up Georgie and carried her into the hallway to get her coat and shoes on.

Addison knew that Derek wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart; he was doing it so he could see what kind of man Brian was. Unfortunately for him Addison was meeting Brian at his hotel room, not in the lobby. She smiled thinking that this would be a good way to torture him, but then decided that this was too much of a tender subject to mess with. They all got into the black Mercedes and sped away, both adults in apprehension of the night ahead.

**-11:00 pm- Sheppard Residence-**

Addison quietly tiptoed upstairs to her bedroom and shut the door. She slid down the door and sat in sloched posistion. Laying her head in her hands she began to think about the events which had just occured. There was one thing she could not get past; Brian had proposed. She knew it would happen eventually, but not now. She had told him that she would think about it, but couldn't promise anything. She cared for him, truly she did, but she didn't love him. Not now, now that she had grown closer to Derek she couldn't love any other man. Slowly she took off her dress clothes, and slipped into some pajama pants and a tank top. She pulled her hair into a long ponytail and crawled into bed. Addison simply laid there pondering many different things. She needed to tell him something, she had to before she lost the nerve. Caustiously she walked toward his room, and slowly opened his door. Slipping inside she shut it, trying to keep the light from the hallway from spilling in. She stood there just watching him, not knowing what to say.

"Addison?" he asked sleepily. She drew in a quick breath, as she was startled. "Are you okay? Is Georgie okay?" He sat up in bed and tried to focus his eyes.

"We're fine, I just...I just wanted to tell you that I ...I wanted to say...I wanted to appologize for what I did. I had no excuse to sleep with Mark. I know you weren't there, and that I needed you, but that is still no excuse for what I did, and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." She stood silent, and willed the tears to go away, but they were not listening. "Anyway, um...goodnight." She said quickly before she burst into tears. As she turned to leave he stopped her.

"You're crying." He said louder than a whisper. "Come here." He beckoned her to come sit beside him, and like a child she ran to his arms.

She laid her head on his chest and began to sob. "I am so sorry, I know I shouldn't have done it, but... I am so sorry. You will never know how much I hate myself for it. I am sorry, I'm sorry,..." She was sobbing uncontrolably now, and all he could do to help was hold her.

Derek began to rock back and forth, and rubbing his hand in gentle circles on her back. She was holding on to him with all of her might, and it didn't look like she would be letting go anytime soon. "Addison." He said softly once she had calmed down some. "Addison look at me." Slowly she tilted her stained face up so she could see him. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and he finally understood how sorry she was. "I forgive you." He said lovingly.

"Thank you." she said as a few more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"My pleasure." He pulled her back to him, and just held her. "Addison what brought this on, what happened tonight?"

"Derek I promise I will tell you about the date, but just not tonight."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"What made you love Meredith?"

"Come on Addi." He said annoyed.

"No, Derek, I am not asking because I'm jealous, but because I want to know." She looked up at him waiting for an answer.

He sighed, why did he love Meredith? Did he love Meredith? He thought that he did at the time, but in hindsight he wasn't quite sure. "I think it was because she was the opposite of you. You're sophisticated, usually quiet, passive agressive," on this he looked over at her and smiled " you don't need anyone to tell you what you are good at, and so many other things. Meredith was young, naive, well whatever the opposite of your qualities are. Now that I think about I'm not so sure I loved Meredith as much as I thought I did. Maybe it is good she moved on with that guy, whatever his name was." He looked down at Addi and smiled. "Now a question for you."

"Oh boy." she said with a small laugh.

"Why did you come back and fight? I know you stayed with Mark after I left, so why come back?"

"I intially came for business. I wasn't going to fight, because I thought you deserved someone better than me, someone who hadn't treated you the way I did. But when I saw you with her something inside me exploded. I was so mad, but then I thought why be mad at him?You are the one who did this to yourself. So I decided I wanted to fight for you, I wanted you back." She looked down at her hands. "I cared for Mark, he was there when you didn't want to be, he would talk to me like you used to do. I saw in him what I had loved in you, and one night I lost my mind, and did what I did."

"How about we start over?"

"What?"

Derek smiled. "Hi, my name is Derek Sheppard."

Addison laughed. "Oh come on you know that if we were meeting for the first time again we would not be polite. We almost killed each other when we had to dance together. I remember how much you hated taking that class, but it was the only elective open so you had to, then we were partners." She shook her head thinking about how they were really lucky there had been no bloodshed.

Derek laughed along with her."That's true, but this is the older version of us. We are smarter than we were back then."

"Yes your right I am, but you on the other hand." she smiled tauntingly.

"Hey, I have matured, some."

They laid there and talked for a while. They talked about everything.They laughed so hard that they cried. "Oh, oh, it hurts." Addison said holding her stomache and wiping some tears away. "I haven't laughed like this in years." she said as she sighed in contentment. She looked over and saw Derek staring at her. "What?" she asked as her lips formed a crooked smile.

"Oh, nothing, just trying to picture you pregnant."

"Ughh...don't do that. I was huge." She said as she laughed at Derek's face.

"No you weren't."

"Yes I was, seriously I looked like a beached whale." she said as she laughed.

"Impossible." he said in a hushed voice. He gently cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "I missed you."

She swallowed hard. "I missed you too."

"No, I am not talking about missing you the past four years, becuase I knew where you were. I missed you, the old Addison. The one who could laugh at anything, tell me everything, conquer every obsticle. I haven't seen her until right now."

Addison held back the tears threatening to flow. "I missed her too. She was scared, scared of hurting someone, and being hurt herself." She gazed into his eyes. "She's not scared anymore." As if in slow motion their lips connected. It quickly became heated. Addison knew she should tell him about Brian, but she didn't want to. She couldn't. She would simply break it off with Brian, and move on with Derek. Pushing the objections out of her mind, she lost herself in his arms.

**-The Next Morning-**

Addison scooted next to the heat she felt iminating from whatever was beside her. It didn't take her mind long to remember who it was. This caused a small smile to break out on her lips. She felt his arm wrap around her waist. Cracking her eye open she glanced at the clock next to her. "Oh crap!" she yelled as she hurriedly lept up out of the bed.

"What?" Derek asked sleepily.

"I told Richard I would be in today to see one of their patients, you know consult. I am supposed to be there in thirty minutes. I am never going to make it." As she spoke she turned on the shower and jumped in, ignoring the fact that the water was ice cold. "Call Richard and tell him I am going to be running a few minutes late." A few minutes later Addison ran out of the bathroom clad in a towel with her hair dripping.

Derek stood up and wraped her in his arms. "Hey." he said sweetly.

"Derek I don't have time for this."

"Yes you do, the cheif gave you an extra hour. He said that the patient was running late too." He lovingly kissed her lips.

"I really need to get dressed." She pushed back. "Later." She quickly left the room and went to hers to finish getting ready.

"Mommy!" Georgie squealed as she ran into Addie's room.

Addison was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the toddler grabbed her hand. "Goodmorning baby." she leaned over and pecked the little girl's forehead.

"Mommy, Isthe just called and said I could stay with her today. Please mommy!" Georgie pleaded.

"Sure tell her it is okay, she can pick you up here."

"Yay!" she screamed and ran out.

Addison walked downstairs, and grabbed her briefcase and coat. "Now make sure she has her hat, gloves, and coat on. I don't want her catching pneumonia."

"I know Addie, I will take care of her." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Bye."

"Bye. I will see you later baby."

"Bye mommy!" Georgie said between bites of oatmeal.

Addison walked out the door with a smile that wouldn't go away. She had her family back, she had her life back, and she was happier than she had ever been.

**-Sheppard Residence-**

Georgie was waiting patiently on Izzie, well as patient as a four year old can be. Derek had her all bundled up, and she looked like a little eskimo. The door bell rang and Georgie ran to the door. "Isthe!" she yelled when she reached the door. Pulling it open she was disappointed to see someone she didn't know. "You're not Isthe."

"Hi, is this where Derek Sheppard lives?" the lady asked.

"No, my daddy lives here." She said matter of factly.

Derek came to the door. "Who is it..." He stopped seeing the face of someone he had never exspected to see again.

"Hi Derek." the blonde said meekly.

"Meredith."

A/N- OMG...what is going to happen? Well I guess you will have to wait and see. I have decided to finish this one up, then finish my other one, if that is okay with you guys. Please Review! Sorry if some of the spelling is messed up, my computer thing is screwed up!


	8. I Love Him Very Much

A/N- Hey here is another update.

**-Meredith's POV-**

"Hey Derek." I say softly.

"What are you doing here?" he stoops down and picks up the small girl who is holding onto his pants leg.

"I need to talk to you." I say bravely.

I can tell he is deciding whether or not to let me in, but he does and I walk in slowly. He goes into the living room and sets down the small child and walks back toward me. "Follow me." he says with a hint of frustration in his voice. I follow him to his study and walk in. "Stay in here until Georgie is gone, then we can talk."

"Okay." With that he closes the door. Georgie; that must be the little girl. That is an odd name, but it is cute. I look at his desk and notice that the picture of the two of us is gone and has been replaced by a picture of Georgie. She is sitting on a wooden swing with flowers all around her. It looks like it was taken about a year ago. She is laughing, and her brown hair is gleaming in the sunlight. I smile at the picture, how could I not? Sitting down in the leather chair in the corner I wonder whose little girl she was. I assumed she was his, but who was her mother. Her eyes look familiar, but I can't place who they belong to. They're not his, this much I know. I walk to the window and peek out of the blinds and see Izzie pull up and get out of her car. Georgie runs to her and gives her a big hug. Derek walks out and is talking to her. Could Izzie be her mother? No, Derek would never like Izzie. I see them looking my way and quickly close the blind and go back to the chair. A few seconds later I hear the door begin to open.

"What do you want Meredith?" he asks as he folds his arms across his chest.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about." he says angrily.

I sigh and look down at my hands. "I came to apologize, and to tell you I want you back." I step forward and touch his arm. "I love you Derek. I am sorry, what I did was stupid." I slowly kiss him and to my surprise he begins kissing me back. I pull back and look at him. "I am glad that I didn't give up like Addison did." I lean back in and he pushes me away.

"Get out." he says through clenched teeth.

"What is it Derek? What's wrong?"

"You know I almost fell for it. The whole I want you back, I missed you, whatever women say when they want something from a guy. I almost fell for it, but not today." He begins topace the floor.

"Derek what is this about?" I try to touch his arm, but he pulls back as if heis burned by my touch.

"It is about her." He says pointing to the picture of the little girl.

"What do I have to do with Georgie?"

"How do you know her name?" he asks angrily.

"You said it earlier. Derek how do I have anything to do with her?"

"Because you are not her mother, and..."

"Who is her mother?" I ask softly.

He looks up at me then down to his feet. "Just look at her eyes."

I stare at the picture, and then pick it up to get a better look. Then it hits me whose eyes those were. "Addison, she is Addison's daughter isn't she?"

He looks up at me and then nods slowly." Addi came to me for help, because Gigi had a brain tumor. Anyway they are staying with me until Georgie doesn't need to be monitored anymore."

"You fell in love with her again didn't you?" I ask as I look into his eyes.

"I...I don't know."

He looks so confused, so scared. He runs his hand through his hair. I didn't know it was coming, but all of a sudden he kisses me. Itis a soft long kiss. He pulls away and smiles at me. "I love her." he says wistfully. "I didn't know it until right now. I don't think I ever stopped loving her." He takes my hands in his. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me."

I smile through my tears. "I hope you can forgive me too." He nods his head and smiles. "Well I am moving to Nashville, Tennessee to work at Vanderbilt. I was offered a job, and I thought why not?" I touch his face softly. "Don't ever forget me okay?"

"I won't."

I smile and leave quickly and quietly. That was it for us; we were over. Although to be honest I never think we really started.

**-Sheppard Residence- Derek's POV-**

What do I do? What have I done? I tell her that I love Addison, but when I kissed her I felt something. Something I wish I could have felt with Addi. I don't know what it is, but it...well, felt good. I love Addison, but how can I be with her when I feel like this? How can I? I sit and run my hands through my hair. I feel someone come up behind me and kiss my neck. "Hey." I say softly.

"Hey." she says sweetly. "Where is Georgie?" she asks as she comes and sits beside me on the couch in my office.

"She is still with Izzie." I sigh and look over at her. Iam about to say something when she starts.

"I need to tell you something." she looks down at her hands and then back up at me. "Brian proposed to me last night. I didn't say yes or no. What should I tell him?"

It is obvious that she was asking me whether or not Iam going to go anywhere with her. Whether we were going to be a couple. I sat and thought for a moment. She needs a man who knows he loves her, who doesn't have feelings for another woman; she needs anyone other than me. "You should marry him." The minute the words leave my mouth I see her eyes change from happiness to pain.

She looks down in her lap and runs her hand along her empty ring finger. "Okay, thanks I will tell him." She stands up and walks to the door, then stops. "Georgie and I will leave after Christmas. She will want to spend it with you."

I sit and think about what I just did. I have until Christmas to be with my daughter. That was only three weeks. A tear slides down my face and lands on my hands. I turn my hand over and I can feel her small little hand sitting in it. I then look at the other one and I can feel Addison's delicate soft hand intertwining with mine. I love both of them, but they both deserve better. I know this, but why does giving them up have to hurt so much?

**-2 Weeks Later-**

The house was decorated with all sorts of Christmas decorations. They had all put up the tree together, and had spent that night watching Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate. Derek savored every moment that he spent with Addi and Georgie. In just a week they would be gone. Addison frequently caught him looking at the large ring on her left hand. He would always look away when he realized she had seen him. She thought that he loved her, she knew he did. But what she didn't know was why he was letting her marry another man. She sat staring at the tree. She was lying beneath it and looking up at all of the lights and the ornaments. She had always enjoyed doing this as a child. "What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"Looking at the lights."

He sat on the floor and crawled beside her. "Wow, this is amazing. I have never done this before." he said in awe at the beauty of the lights.

"Boy your childhood must have sucked." she said jokingly.

He chuckled and looked over at her. She was so beautiful especially with the glow of the lights dancing across her face. "No, my childhood wasn't that bad. So what did you get Georgie for Christmas?"

"Oh this and that, some practical things like clothes and then some toys. How about you?"

He grinned. "Well, nothing practical I can guarantee that."

"I figured. So what did you get me?" she asked looking over at him.

"I dunno...what did you get me?"

"I asked you first." she spat back.

"Well, you said you didn't want anything so..." he turned to look at her and saw her annoyed face. He smiled and continued. "You mean you really wanted something? Shame you didn't tell me, I bet all the stores are sold out by now." He laughed as she reached over and slapped his arm. "I'm just kidding gosh." he said as he rubbed his arm.

Addison lay silently beside him then turned to look at him. "Why did you tell me to marry Brian?"

Derek knew that he would eventually have to answer this question, but he never thought about how he would answer it. "Because...because he can give you what I can't. He can be there for you when you need him, take care of you, not have to worry about hurting you; he can give you what you want."

Without saying anything Addison crawled out from under the tree and stood up. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me." She said quietly then walked away.

Derek laid there and closed his eyes. "I do love you." he whispered.

"Who do you love daddy?" Georgie asked as she squatted down to look at him.

He looked up at her and smiled. Her hair was starting to grow back, and he couldn't wait until it was like it used to be. What was he going to do without her? "I love **you**." He said as he came out from under the tree and grabbed her. She let out a loud laugh.

"I love you too daddy." She said as she settled in his lap. Placing her small hands in his she looked up at him. "I gonna miss you daddy." she said sadly.

"I am going to miss you too sweetie, more than you will ever know." He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" she said happily and ran to get one. Derek put in The Preacher's Wife and crawled on the couch with Georgie.

Two hours later Addison walked into the living room. She smiled as she looked down at Georgie lying beside Derek, both asleep. Quietly she covered them with a blanket and kissed Gigi's forehead. The little girl's eyes fluttered open. "Go back to sleep baby." Addison said softly.

"Mommy, why are we leaving daddy?" she asked sleepily.

"It's complicated."

"He loves you, he told me." Georgie said as she went back to sleep.

Addison smiled a sad smile. "I love him too." She reached over and lovingly touched Derek's scar above his eyebrow. "I love him very much."

A/N- Okay I know that this was shorter than the last, but I hope you enjoyed it. BTW how would you guys feel about an epilogue? I want to do one, but I wanted to see how you guys would feel. We only have about two more chapters after this. So sad.


	9. Time to Say Goodbye

A/N- Yes we are getting close to the end, so sad. I am really excited about the end, but sad at the same time.LOL. I sound so retarded, anyway here is the next chapter.

**-Sheppard Residence- Christmas Day-**

Addison lay in her bed thinking about the coming days. Today was Christmas; it was also her last full day to be with Derek. Tomorrow morning she and Georgie would be boarding a plane headed for New York. Subconsciously she began to rotate the ring on her left hand. She didn't love Brian the way she loved Derek, she never would, but she did care for him. He was good to her and to Georgie. She looked over at the clock and realized that Georgie would be getting up soon. She stood up and slipped on her satin robe and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and began to get out all the ingredients for pancakes.

"So you still make cinnamon pancakes for breakfast?" Addison continued what she was doing and simply nodded her head. "Do you want some help?" He asked sweetly. She simply shrugged her shoulders. He walked over to her and turned her to face him. She lowered her head, but he gently pulled it up so he could see her eyes. "I know." He said lovingly. "Let's not think about tomorrow, let's just enjoy today; because today is all we have." He wiped away a lone tear that slid down her cheekand smiled at her. "Okay?"

"Okay." she whispered. "Now get your butt over here and help me flip these pancakes. You know I never could flip them right." she said as she laughed softly.

He laughed and did as she asked. They quickly fell into their typical routine; Addison would prepare the food and Derek would cook it. As they cooked no words were said. They both knew there were things they wanted to say, but now was not the time. All they wanted to do was enjoy the feeling of the other right next to them, because this soon would be gone. "Do you have the doors to living room closed off?"

Addison nodded. "Yeah I did that last night when I put out the presents. By the way I didn't see any for me." She glanced at him and smiled.

"Well I snuck them in while you were sleeping." He smiled and then placed a dab of batter on her nose.

She gasped "Hey! This is no time to get ugly." When he wasn't looking she put some batter on the side of his face.

"Okay, okay, before this gets too out of hand I say we call a truce." He stuck out his hand.

"Fine, truce." she slowly shook his hand. "But I won."

Before they could argue they heard Georgie running downstairs. "Did he come? Did he come?" she asked as she ran in; still in her pink footie pajamas.

"He did, but Santa said that you can't open your presents until you eat breakfast." Derek said as he picked her up.

"Fine." she said defeated. "Can we eat now?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. Come on squirt." Addison took Gigi out of Derek's arms and sat her at the kitchen table.

A little while later Derek had just finished and so had Gigi, but Addison was still eating. "Daddy can we open presents now? I am done eating!"

"Georgie is mommy done eating?" he asked as he looked at his little girl.

"No, but I want to open presents now." she whined.

All Derek had to do was raise his eyebrows and Gigi hushed. Addison was going to miss having someone on her side, someone to stick up for her. She quickly finished and placed their dishes into the sink. "Okay little miss let's go open presents!"

"Yay!"Gigi screamed and ran into the living room. She ran straight to the tree and began to look for the presents with her name on them. Addison and Derek sat on the floor and helped her open her presents. She excitedly went from package to package. Once she was done opening her presents she walked to the back of the tree and brought out a medium sized package. "Here Daddy this is for you." she smiled proudly. "It is from me."

Derek quickly opened the package and tears came to his eyes when he saw what it was. "Georgie why are you giving me Sarah?" He knew that Sarah was her favorite baby doll, and that parting with her would kill her.

"Because Daddy you won't be able to have your baby, so I want you to have mine." Georgie walked over to him and lovingly touched her baby. "Take care of her Daddy."

He laid the baby doll down and pulled his "baby" to his chest. "I promise to take good care of her. Thank you so much. I love it."

She pulled back and looked at him. "Can I go play with my toys Daddy?"

"Sure." Gigi ran off and began to play with her new toys. "Well I guess it is time for your present." Derek leaned over and grabbed three boxes that were tied together by a green ribbon. He handed them to Addi and sat back to watch her open them.

She opened the top box first. Gasping she pulled out the diamond and emerald earrings that were lying in the box. "Derek they're beautiful." He smiled a proud smile and nodded for her to keep going. In the next box was a tennis bracelet with alternating diamonds and emeralds. "Derek you had to have spent your entire paycheck on this!" He just shrugged and waited for her to open the next one. Eagerly awaiting to see what was in the next one, she quickly removed the lid. Inside the last box was a diamond and emerald necklace that was to die for. She looked at Derek speechless. Addison moved her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Oh and here's this." He reached inside his robe pocket and pulled out a ring box. Opening the lid he revealed a diamond ring with and emerald in the middle. He gently took her right hand and began to slide the ring on herfourth finger. "The ring and necklace were my mom's and she gave them to me, and I decided you should have them. So technically the only things I paid for were the earrings and the bracelet." He helped her put on the rest of the jewelry, and smiled at her. "You look like a million dollars."

She chuckled. "That's probably because I am wearing a million dollars." She looked up at him and then leaned over and gave him a big hug. "Thank you! I love them."

"You're welcome."

She stood up and walked behind the tree and came back out with a leather duffel in her hand. He could tell it was genuine leather, and it looked like a designer bag. She handed it to him and smiled. "You were always saying you wanted a leather duffel bag for when you travel."

He took it and smiled like a child. "Thanks!"

"There is more inside it." she said as she sat down across from him. He slowly unbuckled the front flap and reached inside. The first thing he pulled out was a plane ticket. "The ticket is an open ticket for New York, so you can visit us anytime you want." He then pulled out a digital camera. "That is so you can take pictures when you come tovisit." The last thing he pulled out was a homemade DVD. He looked up at Addison questionably. "That is from Weiss and Sav. I honestly don't know what is on it. The last thing in there is something you need." He smiled then reached in and pulled out a Rolex watch. She smiled up at him. "I wanted this Christmas to mean something. I wanted to show you that even though we are leaving doesn't mean we are leaving your life."

Derek moved his presents and silently reached for her. He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his face in her neck. "Thank you is not enough, but that is all I have." He ran his hand through her soft hair. "I don't know what to say."

"Just promise you will visit us; promise you will visit me." She looked up at him.

"I promise you that there is nothing that could keep me away from Georgie or you."

The rest of the day they spent as a family. Watching movies, and eating a big dinner with Izzie, Denny, Richard, Adel, Bailey, and Tucker. It was a wonderful way to end the season. The whole night Addison and Derek were stuck to each other. Neither one wanting to leave the other, both of them knowing the end was near.

**-That Night-**

Addison crept into Derek's bedroom and crawled in next to him. "Addi?" he asked sleepily.

"Shhh...Go back to sleep." She laid there in his arms and silently cried. Addi cried for her lost love, for her broken heart. She memorized the way his arms fit around her perfectly, the scent of his cologne on the pillows, the soft rhythmic feeling of his breath against her neck, everything was being burned into her mind; so that when she needed him he would be right there with her. Addison did not know that Derek was doing the same thing. If only they could see how much they truly loved each other, how much they needed each other. Unfortunately they had only six hours before Addison would wake Gigi up, get her dressed, and prepare to fly home. But was she really going home? They say "Home is where the heart is." unfortunately Addison was going to be out of place. Her heart would bein Seattle, but her body in New York.

**-The Airport-**

The morning had been solemn. No one had said much, not even Georgie. Even she knew that her life was going to be changing yet again. They had all driven to the airport in silence. Brian was going to be flying home with them, and so he was meeting them at the airport. Derek carried Addi and Georgie's bags into the airport and helped them get to the right gate. Brian was already there waiting on them. He walked up to Addi and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. This caused Derek's heart to crack, it wasn't broken but he knew it would be by the time he left. Derek walked up to him and extended his hand. "Take care of them." He said softly.

"I will." Brian said as he looked at the man before him. He could see the pain in his eyes, which made him promise himself that he would take extra special care of the both of them.

They called for the passengers with small children to board and Addison looked down at Georgie. "Say goodbye to Daddy." she said softly.

Derek lifted Georgie up and hugged her tight. "Don't forget me Daddy." she whispered as she cried. "I love you."

Derek didn't try to hide the tears; he simply let them fall. "I will never forget you baby. I love you so much, and I promise to visit as much as I can." He kissed her forehead, and hugged her to him once more then set her down.

"Brian why don't you take her and I will board with the others." Addison said as she looked back at him.

"Sure." He took Georgie's hand and walked towards the gate. Georgie looked back and with tears streaming down her face she waved goodbye to her father.

Derek waved back, and gave her a small smile. Then he turned to look at Addison. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." he looked down at his hands. "I will try to come whenever I get some time off."

Addison nodded, then took his hands in hers. "Derek, I..." she sighed and let a few tears fall. "I...I...lo..."

He placed his finger over her lips. "I know." he said softly. "I love you too."

"Then why are you letting me go?" she asked as her tears cascaded down her face.

"Because he is what you need, not me. I can't do anything but hurt you." He lovingly caressed her face. "I love you with all my heart, which is why I am making you go. He can take care of you and Georgie. I will always be here, whenever you need me just call. I promise I will be there the minute you need me."

She hugged him tight and let out a small sob. "I have to go." she whispered.

"I know." he let go and looked at her. "Goodbye Addi."

"Goodbye Derek." With that she turned and walked away.

Derek watched her walk into the connecting walkway. He turned to leave and was walking away when he heard his name called. He turned back to see Addi running at him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him with all the passion she had in her body. They embraced each other, and then he set her down. "I just had to tell you that I love you and that I am going to marry Brian, but if you ask me not to I won't." She stood there and looked at him. His head screamed "tell her", but he kept remembering the kiss with Meredith.

"Your plane is boarding Addi, if you don't go you are going to miss your flight." he said his voice void of emotion.

Addison nodded and touched his face. "I know you don't want me to go, but you're hiding something from me. But I will go; I will go and marry him." She turned and boarded the plane.

Derek stood at the window and watched the two loves of his life fly away, and that is when his heart broke.

A/N- Okay I know that this chapter was sad, but I hope you liked it. I am going to throw you a bone, it will end happy! Yeah I said it. Please review or I make it end sad!LOL.


	10. No More Goodbyes

A/N- Okay here is the official last chapter of the story, but if you want it I can put up an epilogue. I will tell you more about it at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**_-Sheppard Residence- 12:00 am-_**

_Derek groaned as the phone rang. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. He couldn't imagine who in the world would be calling him at this time. "Hello." he said groggily. He heard someone sob over the line. "Hello." he said more awake this time._

_"Derek this is Sav." she sniffed then continued. "Derek...it's...it's Addi." she stopped._

_"What's wrong with her Sav?" he asked as he began to get dressed._

_"She...she's been in a wreck." she sobbed again. "Derek they don't know if she is going to make it through the night. You have to get here and soon. I don't know what to do." she began sobbing uncontrollably._

_He stood still in the darkness of his bedroom. Addi was hurt, seriously hurt. She could die, and he could lose her. "Listen Sav I am on my way. Just sit with her, and I will be there as soon as I can."_

_"Okay; hurry Derek."_

_"Iwill, bye Sav." He hung up the phone and thought for a second. He knew there was no way he could get a ticket and get to New York before morning. There was only one person who could help him. He quickly dialed the number of a close friend that he knew would be able to help him. "Tom, sorry to wake you, but I need a favor."_

_"Yeah what is it man?" Tom asked groggily._

_"I need you to fly me to New York. Addi is hurt, and they don't think she is going to make it through the night. I have to get there man." Derek quickly explained. He knew Tom was the one to call. Tom flew the leer jet for the hospital, and Derek had known him for ages._

_"Of course I will help you. I will get everything arranged and you just meet me at the airport near the hospital in forty-five minutes. I will talk to you soon." Tom then hung up._

_Derek grabbed his coat and keys. Jumping into his car he quickly sped away to meet Tom._

**_-New York-_**

_Tom had been waiting just like he had said he would be. The flight to New York felt like forever to Derek. He had to get to the hospital, and even flying there didn't seem fast enough. He didn't know how much time he had left, and riding through thick New York traffic was not helping him. The taxi pulled up in front of the hospital. Derek quickly paid the cabby and ran into the hospital. "Where is Addison Shep...I mean Addison Montgomery?" He asked the nurse at the front desk._

_"Room 327." she said sweetly._

_Without a thank you or anything he turned and jogged towards the elevators. Seeing all the people waiting for an elevator he turned and ran to find the stairs. He finally reached the third floor and looked for her room. He thought he would be hurting by now from all the running, but his adrenaline was taking care of the pain. Finally he saw Weiss standing outside of her room and he ran towards him. "How is she?" he asked breathless._

_Weiss laid his hands on Derek's shoulders to steady him. "She is still the same; no change." he looked down then back up at Derek. "You should be prepared for what you are going to see. She doesn't look like the Addison we all know." Derek nodded and took a deep breath. "You ready?" Weiss asked softly._

_"I'm ready." They both walked in cautiously. Derek stopped at the door once he saw her. She had a cast on her right arm and right leg, a tube draining from her right side, a bandage on her head, and lacerations all over her face and the part of her body not in casts or bandages. Sav walked over to him and lovingly touched his arm. She didn't say a word just left with Weiss. They both knew he needed to be alone with her. Derek cautiously approached the bed. He just stood there and looked at her. His bottom lip began to tremble as his eyes searched her up and down. Slowly he sat in the seat beside her bed. He took her small hand in his and kissed it lightly. "Oh Addi." he said as tears began to fall. He had always believed that a man should never cry, but right now he felt like a scared boy; and boys cried. "I know that you can probably hear me, so I am going to tell you everything I couldn't tell you before." He lovingly caressed her face. "I love you; I love you with all my heart. You are my world. When I told you to marry Brian it was because I love you, but now I promise if you will wake up I will make you marry me not him. So please just wake up, please. I love you...I need you." he let out a sob and laid his head on her lap. A few minutes later he felt her shift. He quickly looked up at her and saw her eyes flutter open. "Addison?" he asked as he wiped away the tears._

_"Derek? What are you doing here?" she asked in a horse voice._

_"Don't you remember the wreck?" She thought for a moment, and then it all came back to her. She felt something inside of her begin to burn. Slowly she tried to close her eyes. "No Addi, you can't go back to sleep. You have to stay awake."_

_"But I am so tired Derek." she said as she closed her eyes._

_"I know baby, but you need to stay awake." he leaned forward on the edge of his seat and tightly gripped her hand._

_"I can see something; it's bright." she slowly closed her eyes._

_"No Addi, stay with me, come on." he pleaded._

_She looked over at him. "Derek promise me."_

_"Promise you what?"_

_"Promise to take care of Georgie. Tell her all of our stories; tell her how much her mother loved her, and how much I wished that I could have stayed with her."_

_"No, because you are going to make it through this. You are going to be okay; I need you to be okay." He kissed her hand once more._

_"Derek I love you with all my heart and I will always be in your heart. So whenever you want to see me just look into your heart and I will be right there with you." She reached her hand up to touch his face. "I love you, I love you..." she trailed off as her hand fell down beside her and her eyes closed. Her heart monitor began to go crazy, and then it flat lined._

_"No." he yelled and pushed the emergency button over her head. The doctor in him took over. He began to do CPR in a desperate hope to save her. The code team ran in with a crash cart and pushed him out of the way. They shocked her once, twice, three times each time there was no change. They simply stood back and looked at the doctor. "No." Derek yelled as he looked into the doctors eyes. "Don't you dare call it!" he screamed as he began doing CPR once again._

_"Derek, let her go." Weiss said with tears in his eyes._

_"No!" Derek yelled again. Realizing that there was nothing he could do Derek stopped and stood back._

_"Time of death 0450." the doctor said in a solemn tone._

_"Addison." Derek said through his tears. He reached over and hugged her to him. "Addison, Addison, Addison..." he cried. His heart broke into a million pieces. He held her body close to him and wept in a way he had never done._

All of a sudden he heard something beeping. It was annoying and he couldn't figure out what it was. "What is that?" he thought. Derek sat straight up in bed, he was sweating and tears were streaming down his face. He looked over at the clock and realized he had only been asleep for about three hours. He ran his hands over his face. "It was only a dream." he said as he sighed. "She is okay, it was only a dream."

-1 Week Later-

Derek sat in his living room flipping through channels, trying to find something worth watching. Then he remembered the DVD from Weiss and Sav. He went and got it from his bedroom and placed it in the player. He sat watched as video clips of Addison pregnant with Georgie flew by, every now and then Weiss would get on and say something about what was going on. Then it started showing Gigi as a baby. She was so small and delicate. It chronicled her four years of life without him. Derek laughed and cried as he watched the video, seeing how much of their lives he had missed. After it finished he just laid there on the couch. He missed them more than he thought he ever could. The video stopped and he sat there staring at a picture of Addison holding Gigi; they were both laughing. Derek sighed and looked over at the clock. It was time for him to get ready for work. Slowly he stood and went upstairs to face yet another day without them.

**-That Evening- Sheppard Residence-**

Derek walked into his study and plopped down into his desk chair. He took a swig of his beer and ran his hand over his face. Today had been a long day with many surgeries, and too many close calls. He looked out the window and saw the purple sky. It was a beautiful sunset, and so he decided to use his new camera and take a picture of it. As he sat on the back deck looking at the pictures he had just taken he stumbled across some he never took. The first one was of a note. The note said "In case you miss us." He raised his eyebrows in confusion and went on to the next picture. It was a picture of Georgie. He smiled as he looked at his little girl. As he continued there were pictures of Addi and Georgie. He finally came to the last one and stopped. It was a picture of Addison; she was standing in the sun with the wind blowing her hair. It appeared as if the photographer had taken this one without her knowledge. She was so beautiful. How could he have ever loved Meredith? He knew Addi had cheated, but she had tried so hard to fix it and all he did was act like a five year old. As he sat and looked at the picture it hit him; he loved Addison! Quickly he ran inside and began putting clothes into his leather bag. He grabbed his keys and coat. Looking around he made sure he wasn't forgetting anything. As he got into his car he smiled. "I love Addison." He said aloud, and then sped away.

**-Airport-**

"I need a ticketfor the next flight to New York." Derek said as he stepped up to the counter.

"Okay, our next flight leaves in a hour."The young girllooked up at him to see if it was okay.

"That's great." he said as he nodded his head.

She typed away on her computer, and then reached over to grab his ticket. "Okay here you go Mr. Sheppard. I hope you have a safe flight."

"Thank you." he said then left to go catch his plane.

**-New York-**

Derek had called Weiss from the plane and arranged for him to pick him up at the airport. Derek now sat beside his buddy and laughed as Weiss told some stupid joke. They pulled up to the familiar house and came to a stop. Weiss looked over at Derek and smiled. "Good luck man."

"Thanks." Derek said as he stepped out of the car.

"Oh, and we will keep Gigi until you guys call."

"Thanks again man." Derek said as he grabbed his bag. "See ya."

"Sure thing. Bye man." Weiss said and then drove away.

Derek stood and looked up the stairs at the red door. He took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. Reaching under the mat he pulled out the spare key. He knew Addison wasn't home yet,but he was going to wait on her inside. He opened the door and had a flashback to the night when their marriage was ended. He had known something was wrong the minute he crossed the threshold. Something inside of him had told him not to go into the bedroom, but he had to. Derek shook his head getting those images out of his head. He and Addi would always have trust issues, but they would be able to overcome them. Derek walked into her study and sat at her desk. He knew that when she came home she would walk into her study, let her hair down, and then sit at her desk to check her e-mail. He only had to wait for about fifteen minutes before he heard the garage door open. He sat in the chair and silently waited for her to come in. Just like he had predicted she walked in set her stuff down and reached to pull the clip out of her hair. She couldn't see him, because her desk was in a corner far away from the door, and she hadn't looked in his direction. He slowly rose and walked out from behind the desk.

She jumped when she saw him and almost screamed. "Derek what are you doing here?" she asked as she laid her hand over her heart.

"I kissed Meredith."

"What?" she asked as she removed her coat.

"The day you told me that Brian had proposed to youI had kissed Meredith." Addison just looked at him confused. "I told you to marry him because I kissed Meredith." She still looked at him with the same confused look. "Meredith asked me if I loved you and I said I didn't know. I kissed her to see if I still felt something, and that is when I realized that I loved you. Anyway, I did feel something when I kissed her and I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that when I kissed you I didn't feel it. I didn't want you to be with a man who still had unknown feelings for another woman." Derek slowly walked towards her. She was still unsure of where he was going with this. "I now know what it was." He sighed and looked down at his feet. "It wasn't love or anything like that. It was newness, amystery of what could happen. When I am with you I don't feel that."

"Derek..." she started.

"No, let me finish. I don't want new. I want to be with someone who I know inside and out. I know how your lips feel on mine, I know how your hand fits perfectly in mine, I know that you are only ticklish on your feet. I know that when you are trying to go to sleep you move your feet around, I know how much that irritates me, but I live with it. I know your family; I know where you went to high school, your favorite ice cream, and the sound of your laugh. I know you, Addi. I know you better than I know myself, and that is what I want. I don't want to find those things out. I want to be with someone that I know; someone I have always known. I want to be with you." He gently brushed away a tear that fell down her cheek. Slowly he fell to one knee. "Addison Forbes Montgomery will you marry me, again?"

She laughed through her tears. "Of course." she said softly.

He stood up and pulled her to him. "What about Brian?"

"There is no more Brian. He broke things off once we got back to New York. He told me that he knew I was in love with another man." she looked into Derek's eyes. "He was right."

Derek pulled her in for a passionate kiss. That is when he felt what he had triedto describe to her. The feeling that the person you are kissing is the only one ever meant for you, and the only one who knows you better than you know yourself. "I love you Ad." He said into her ear.

Addison pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I have and always will love you." They were both drawn back to each other. In each other's arms is where they wanted to stay for forever.

**The End**

A/N- Okay so this is the end. If you want an epilogue I am happy to write one. It will probably be just random bits and pieces of Derek, Addison, and Georgie's lives together. You know the highlights. Anyway Please Review.


	11. Epilogue: Together

A/N- Okay so here is the epilogue to Georgie. I hope you enjoy it, and don't worry about my other one it will be finished. I promise you! Oh, btw this is six months after the last chapter.

**-Sheppard Residence-**

Addison sat in the living room on the plush leather couch and lovingly caressed her flat stomach. She smiled as she thought of how to tell Derek the good news. "Will he see it as good news?" she wondered. Their marriage was definitely stronger than it had ever been, but they still had some kinks to work out. She knew deep down that he would be happy, but she was still frightened. Addison loved their life, and didn't want the happiness they had to go away. She was afraid that if something went wrong with the pregnancy that it would ruin her marriage, and she could not lose him again. She didn't have any more time to dwell on the subject because she was attacked by a wild four year old. "Mommy!" Georgie screamed as she jumped onto Addison's lap.

"Hey baby how are you?" Addi asked as she hugged her little girl.

"Great! Daddy took me to get pizza and ice cream!" This was a new thing that they had started as a family, every Friday they would go out to eat somewhere or do something fun. Addison would have joined them except she had felt too nauseous to go.

"Oh really?" she looked down at the Georgie's ice cream covered face. "I would have never known." she said as she laughed.

"Hey do you feel better?" Derek asked as he leaned down to give Addi a soft kiss.

"Yeah, still a little queasy, but better than before." Addison turned back to Georgie and smiled. "Well since daddy took you out to eat how about I give you a bath and tuck you into bed?"

"Okay mommy." Georgie said as she slid down from Addison's lap.

"Addi you don't have to do that I can do it." Derek protested.

"Derek you are worn out, and honestly you look like you could use a bath yourself." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you give me one?" he whispered softly.

Addison blushed and glared at him. "I am busy taking care of **your** daughter." With that she turned and went upstairs.

Later on that evening Addison crawled in bed beside Derek and laid back against her pillows. Sighing she looked over at him. "Well I better do this now and get it over with." she thought. "Derek I hate to interrupt your difficult game of Sudoku, but I need to tell you something."

Derek put down his book and pencil, and then turned to face her. "Go ahead." he said calmly.

"Now don't over react when I tell you this. I know it may come as a shock; it was to me too..."

"Addi just say it."

She took a deep breath and went for it. "Derek I'm...I'm pregnant." There she had said it. Now it was his turn to react.

Derek sat quietly and soaked it all in. "Are you sure?"

"No Derek. I'm an OB, but I'm not sure if I'm pregnant. Yes I'm sure!" she was losing her temper and she didn't know why. 'Dang those pregnancy hormones.' she thought

Derek looked down, then back up at her with the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. "So I am going to be a daddy, again?"

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Are you okay with that?"

Derek laughed then pulled her to him. "I have never been more okay with anything in my life."

**-4 Months Later-**

"Derek I don't want to wear them."

"Addison you look cute in them, plus the others are getting too small."

"So I will get a bigger size."

"Addi just wear them."

A seven month pregnant Addison sat on the bed staring at a pair of maternity scrubs. Derek had bought them for her, and she didn't want to wear them. So far all she had done was just get larger scrubs. She didn't want people to notice she was pregnant. She knew they knew, but when she wore the regular scrubs she felt like everyone treated her the same, and she was afraid that if she wore the maternity ones then people would treat her like she was pregnant. "Derek I am only going to wear them because you got them for me, if it had been any other person I would have told them 'no' and where they could put them." she said frustrated.

Derek laughed as she mumbled while she put them on. They were the same color as his scrubs, except hers had a drawstring around the waist that tied in the back and flair legged pants. "See you look cute." he said as he went to help her tie the string.

"No, I look like a beached whale."

"You could never look like that." Derek wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach. All of a sudden he felt the baby kick and lookeddownat Addison. "See even she agrees with me."

"How do you know it's a she? It could be a he." she said as she covered his hands with her own.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that it is a girl. I hope it is. I mean I love Georgie so much, she is sweet and gentle. I mean if it is a boy I will love it just as much as I would a little girl, but..."

"But you just want a girl." she finished for him. "Me too." She turned around in his arms and kissed him softly. "Come on you have to get your wife to work."

"We have ten minutes before we have to leave." he said as he glanced at his watch.

"Exactly. By the time I get down the hall, have my bag and coat on I will need to pee. Then after I pee I will have to put my coat on again and walk to the car, so all ten minutes are definitely taken up."

Derek laughed at her humor and watched her leave the room. He loved her so much, and couldn't wait until he had one more person he could love.

**-3 Months later- Sheppard Residence-**

It was two am when Derek awoke to the sound of someone walking around. He looked up to see Addison making slow circles in their bedroom. "Addison what are you doing?" he croaked.

"Oh I am just trying to hurry up the contractions. Go back to sleep." she said nonchalantly.

Derek nodded, closed his eyes, then sat back up. It had just dawned on him what she had said. "Contractions?" He asked as he walked up beside her.

She nodded. "Yeah, they're about ten minutes apart now." She squeezed his hand as another one hit.

"Addi we have to leave now." He walked to the phone and dialed the hospital. "Hey Izzie, yeah it's time. Listen if we bring Georgie could you watch her for us? Thanks. Yeah we are on our way." He hung up and walked back to Addison who had taken a seat on the trunk in front of their bed. "Izzie is going to call Dr. Masterson for us. I am going to go get Gigi, and then I will help you to the car okay?"

Addison closed her eyes then looked over at him. "Okay, you have about eight minutes before I need you again."

Derek gently cupped her cheek, kissed her forehead, and ran out of the room. Ten minutes later they were backing out of their driveway.

"Mommy is the baby coming now?" Gigi asked sleepily.

"Well sweetie it will be a little while before the baby comes, but it is on its way." Addison said in her parental tone.

"Oh, okay. Can you tell it to hurry up? 'Cause I am sleepy, and I want to see it."

"You will see it when it is born Gigi, I promise. So if you want to sleep you can."

"Okay. Tell baby I love her." With that Gigi's eyes fell closed.

Addison rubbed her stomach. "You hear that? You need to come out soon, just not before we reach the hospital."

**-10 hours later- SGH Hospital**-

"Okay Addison it's time to push. Derek do you want to stand beside her or sit behind her?" Dr. Masterson asked politely.

"Can I sit behind you?" Derek asked as he looked down at Addi. He felt horrible for her. She was exhausted, and he knew she still had a lot of work ahead of her. She nodded and pleaded with her eyes for him to do so. The nurses helped her sit up while he slid in behind her. "There are you okay?"

"Other than the fact that I am about to push something the size of a watermelon out something the size of a lemon? Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay Addison when you feel the next contraction push."

"Oh, so that's what I am supposed to do? I would have never known." she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I wouldn't give me any lip." Dr. Masterson said with a smile. "Okay now push."

Addison pushed with all her might. She did this over and over and over. Two hours later she laid her head back on Derek's shoulder. "Derek I don't think I can do this. It wasn't this hard with Georgie." she said as she clenched her fists in pain.

Derek knew she was really hurting if she was no longer cracking jokes. She had always pushed herself to do the best she could, and when she gave up he knew it meant she was really not doing well. He lovingly wiped away the sweat on her forehead with a cool rag. "Listen to me. You have always finished whatever you started. Now we started this and you have to finish. Ad I wish I could help you, but I can't. I am right here if you need to squeeze my hand or anything, but **you** have to push." All of this he whispered in her ear. "I love you, and I know you can do this."

"Come on Addison you don't have much more." Dr. Masterson said loudly.

Addison looked up at Derek. "You can do it." he said encouragingly.

She nodded and pushed again. She felt as if she couldn't push one more time. When all of her energy was almost gone she finally heard the doctor say she had only to push two more times and then she would be done. Taking a deep breath she pushed. She allowed a loud moan of pain to escape her mouth; she had refused to scream.

"Good Addison, good. Now one more small push and you are through. Can you do that for me?"

Addison nodded and looked up at Derek who was too busy looking at the face of their new baby to notice her. Without looking down he gave her hand a squeeze as ifto tell her that she could do it. Taking one last deep breath she gave a small push, and stopped once she heard that beautiful sound. She heard her small baby let out a loud wail, which meant everything was alright. "Don't tell me what it is. I want Derek to tell me." She said quickly before someone let the news slip.

Derek leaned down and cut the chord. He had never felt as proud as he did right then. Once the doctor had fully assured Addison that the baby was fine, the nurses cleaned it off then handed it to Derek. He laid the small bundle into Addison's awaiting arms. "Open your eyes and look at your baby girl."

Addison opened her eyes and stared down at the precious child. Tears quickly formed in her eyes as she lovingly rubbed the little girl's soft cheeks. "She's beautiful." she said softly.

"Just like her mother, and her big sister." Derek kissed Addi's forehead. "I love you so much. You have given me the two greatestgifts a man could ever ask for."

"Yeah, and what are they?"

"Two beautiful children and a love for you that will never die."

Addison leaned up and kissed him then looked down at the little girl. "'Mam what name do you want on the birth certificate." a young nurse asked.

Addi smiled. "Julia Rose Sheppard." she said confidently then smiled down at her daughter. "Does that sound good to you Jules?"

Julia cracked open one eye then closed it quickly. Derek and Addison both laughed. "I guess that means she will make do with it." Derek said as he touched her cheek.

"I guess it does."

**-4 Months Later- Sheppard Residence- July 9th-**

Today was Georgie's fifth birthday and they decided to have a cookout with their families. Derek's parents, four sisters, and nieces had all flown in. Along with Addison's parents and her two bothers and their families. The get together was not just for Gigi's birthday, but also so everyone could see baby Julia. Derek stood with his dad and Mike, Addi's dad. They were all talking about this and that while they cooked hotdogs and hamburgers. Derek left the two older men and walked towards his wife. She was sitting in a lawn chair with Julia in her arms. "I can't believe you are actually holding her." He said as he pulled a chair up beside her.

"Yeah well everyone else wanted to get in the pool, and since little miss here isn't old enough I decided to take her back." She glanced over at Derek. "Hey do you want to hold her? You haven't held her, but like once this whole week."

"Sure." he reached over and took the little baby. She gurgled and smiled up at him. "Hey Jules, how are you? Are you mad that you can't swim?" He continued to talk to the baby. He had only had her for about two minutes when Addi's mom asked if she could hold her. Addison laughed as he unwillingly handed over his little girl. "So Addi are you going to get in the water?" Derek asked as he stood out of his chair.

Addison stood up and undid her sarong. She had on a black halter top bikini, and looked great. It hadn't taken her long at all to lose the baby fat. "No, I think I am just going to dangle my feet in the water."

He shrugged. "Oh, okay." Derek acted like he was walking away then turned around and scooped Addison into his arms. "I think you need to take a swim." He said evilly.

"Derek don't you dare!" she yelled as he approached the deep end of the pool.

He grinned at her. "What is it I shouldn't do? Is it this?" With that he tossed her toward the water. Unfortunately for him she had a death grip on his neck, and he came tumbling in with her. They hit the water causing a great splash. Everyone around them burst out laughing as the drenched couple emerged from underneath the water. They both gasped as they reached the surface. "Good God woman you have a grip."

Addison glared at him. "It's your own fault you got wet." She clung onto Derek's neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You know I don't really mind itas much as I let on."

"I know."

Addison leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his wet lips. "Could we go sit on the bench?" Derek nodded and they both swam to the bench that was by the waterfall in the pool. Addison looked over at Gigi who was talking animatedly to Julia. "They are so cute together."

Derek looked over at his two daughters and felt a rush of pride swim through him. Those were his little girls, his own flesh and blood, and he would do whatever it took to protect them. "So you know they are not dating until they're forty." Addison just laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Are you happy?" He asked looking down at her. She had developed a clump of freckles across her nose from being in the sun, and he thought they were adorable. He lovingly touched them and looked into her green eyes. "I mean truly happy?"

"Of course. Are you?"

Derek took her face in his hands. "Totally and completely. Addison for a while I didn't know that the oneperson that could make me eternally happy was right in front of me. Addi that person is you. I don't need anyone or anything else, just as long as I have you."

A tear slowly slid down her cheek. "Dido." She leaned in and gave him another soft kiss. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Together they sat their and watched their families; old and new. This washow they wanted to spend the rest of their lives; happy, in love, but most importantly... together.

**_Finis_**

_**The End**_

A/N-I hope you enjoyed this story. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the reviews. BTW I have never had a baby, so if the amount of time it took for her to have it was off, sorry! Please review.


End file.
